Bloody Meeting
by The Mage Wanderer
Summary: England, Norway, and Romania were gathering in England's mansion to share their magic skills, runes, myths, etc of their respective houses just the day before the G8 meeting. But what will happen when England accidentally drank the dual-personality pills that Romania made? Will he hurt his fellow magic lovers and G8 countries? (2p! England!)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The three magic and myths lovers were having fun in making potions and magic runes in England's mansion. Well, at least once in awhile they will gather to share their country myths, magic origin, witches, power stones, curses, and many more. Sometimes, they even invent their own magic potions and runes just for fun.

"I brought you guys some teas and mini cakes" England said with a beam, carrying them on a Victorian tray. "Yey, cakes!" Romania said happily. "Thanks" Norway said with his usual impassive face. England placed the tray in the open space of his wide table for there were strewed papers, bestrewed wands and magical tools that covers most of it.

Before Norway and Romania could eat the mini cakes, they confirmed its taste by taking their small bite using the cake forks. Learning that it tastes normal, a wave of relief made them smile for they feared that it might be an England's homemade dessert. They serve themselves their preferred mini cakes and enjoyed their afternoon tea time. While eating, Romania remembered something.

"Hey, guys, you know I made another new magic pill!" He said. "Oh, what kind of pills are those?" England inquired while placing his tea on the saucer. Romania did a sly grin while digging his hand in his chest pocket. Norway and England exchange skeptic looks, wondering what that Romanian invented.

"Tada! A dual personality pills!" Romania announced as he stood up from his chair. "Dual personality pills? What is that?" Norway arched his eyebrow enigmatically. "How will it work?"

"Well, to make it simple, it's a pill that will release your other self, your dark self, your mad self" Romania explained with mischievous grin, giving his taunting gaze to England then to Norway. "M-mad self? That sounds kind a dangerous, huh" England commented, giving a small qualm chuckle "Why did you made that?"

"Oh well, I made this dual-personality pills because I was inspired by the story 'Alice in the Wonderland.' Almost all the characters there were mad. It made me thrilled and suddenly this idea came out so I made it." Romania simply said.

"It's funny that Lewis Carroll made that story for children. Why all the stories in the old times are mad and bloody anyway?" England said with a mix of complains. "Like 'The Hamlet.' The story was nice in the middle but when I read the last part, it made me slammed the book on my table. It was truly unsatisfying ending."

"Ooh, I know that feeling. There was one story that was so frustrating so I accidentally froze the book." Norway shared his experience. "Haha, it seems like you guys went through a lot. Anyway, wanna try some?" Romania opened the cap of the witch bottle, shook it and got few drops on his palm. Norway immediately waves his hand for refusal, doubting what might be the side effect and so England did the same. A moment later, England felt a vibration from his pocket.

"Excuse me, gentlemen." Then he stood up while taking his phone, heading for his door. "America? Maybe another useless call" he mumbled but answered the call anyway and left the room, gently closing the door.

"England is a busy guy, don't you think, Norway?" Romania asked. "Yeah, busy in a lot of meanings though." Norway replied and took another few sips of tea. "Anyway, gonna keep this drops. As what England said, this might be dangerous. I even don't know their possible side effec-" suddenly, Romania felt an itch from his nose which made him to sneeze, shaking his whole body.

"Hey, you drop all the pills!" Norway said, surprised with his companion's action. Romania did few sniffs and wiped his nose. "Crap, why the sneeze came out in that moment" he whined, knowing that picking all the pills would be troublesome. "Hurry and pick them up. I'm gonna help you" Norway instructed while giving him the pills he found nearby. Romania got it and placed them inside the witch bottle. He also found the drops on the strewed papers, some under of it, and few of them were dropped on the floor.

"Did we find all of them?" Norway asked, already reclining back to his seat, assuming they have found all of them. "Hmm?" Romania cocked his head. "I think one pill is missing. I made fifteen of them but we only found fourteen..." Then the two countries scanned the messy table and the floor once more. "Maybe that pill accidentally dropped in our teas?" Romania guessed as he shrugged his shoulders. "I think it didn't enter my tea because the time when you sneezed, I was drinking my tea." Norway said. Romania and Norway peered to Romania's tea. "Mine is empty" Romania said laconically. "That means or it might accidentally dropped in England's. I think we better throw this tea just in case"

"I think that's better" Norway agreed.

Before Romania could even take his first step heading to England's tea, his actions halt when England came back, opening the door roughly, frustrated. "That bloody frog. After receiving a loud childish call from America, he also gave another nonsense call that made my day worse." He berated. Feeling frustrated he got his tea and took some sip of it to calm his exasperation. But after taking his first sip of his tea, England did a wry expression when he tasted something sweet which wasn't the taste earlier. "Ugh, why my tea is so sweet? Hey, Romania, did you again tried to put suga- why are you guys staring at me like that?" England was surprised when he noticed his companions' gaze as he arched his eyebrow in wonder. Romania and Norway's eyes widened, both looked at each other then returned their gaze back to England.

"England, what did you say?" Romania asked, trying to appear nonchalant, but his wary voice didn't help. England bemused by the question but he answered it anyway. "I said it's sweet. I know this mustn't be sweet because this is Earl Grey. Why? Did you try to play prank on me?" England inquired next, crossing his arms against his chest. Romania face palmed and groaned while Norway just sighed. Bemused by their actions, England gave his puzzled look to Norway. Norway, calm as usual, he placed his tea on the saucer and answered. "While you were talking with America and France outside, Romania accidentally dropped all the pills on the ground and the table so I and Romania started to pick them up." He pause a moment then head towards England. "At first, I thought we found them all but according to Romania, there is one missing pill for he made fifteen in total but we just found only fourteen so we assume that maybe the last pill accidentally dropped in one of our teas." Then Norway stopped in front of England while England started to whiff dangerous conclusion. "I was drinking my tea that time when Romania sneezed so it's obvious that it didn't enter my tea. Romania's tea was already empty so we assume that maybe it entered yours. Just in case, we tried to throw your tea for your safety but in a bad timing," Norway placed his hand on the British man's shoulder "you came back and drank the tea. Base from your statement, 'it tastes sweet,' it seems like you accidentally drank the pills too."

"WHAT?!" England exclaimed then gazed to Romania, which made the Romanian jerk and did an awkward smile. "M-my pills melts immediately when it is dropped in a warm liquid and I also made these pills with a sweet flavor..." "Good luck, England." Norway tapped England's shoulder and returned to his seat. After few stunning silence later, Romania clapped his hands and bowed his head. "I'm really sorry, England!"

England sighed heavily and sat. "Anyway, that was an accident so we got no choice. It's not your fault anyway." England said in a forgiving manner. "England~" Romania beamed with the kindness of the British man and tried to hug him but England kicked him back. "So what are the side effects and when this magic will disperse?" England asked as he crossed his arms and legs. "Actually about that," Romania said while standing up as he held his stomach, "I'm not quite sure the exact side effect of it because I just made it for fun. I'm not sure if these magic pills will work too."

"So in other words, you don't know" Norway concluded which stiffened the country. England just made an impassive expression. "So there's a possibility that this magic won't work?"

"Uh-huh." Romania nodded. "Anyway, just contact me if you felt something weird or any changes in your physical appearance. I will immediately come for your aid." Romania said. "Sure, I will. But I do hope that this magic pill won't work" England said and sighed, wishing nothing bad will happen to him. "I shall pray for your safety then" Norway said.

""""

It was already 11:00 p.m. England just finished his final check of his reports and presentations for the G8 meeting that will be held tomorrow in his place, specifically in London. He stretched his arms upward and did few shoulder rotations inward then outward. The tea was already cold, proving that he studied his works for long hours. When he gazed the outside view through his window, he saw with his emerald eyes that the full moon was lighting up his garden, shadows disappearing, revealing his precious roses. When he looked skywards, he gasped when he saw multitudes of twinkling stars overflowing the entire night sky. It was a beautiful spectacle for him. Smiling in reverie, he gently closed the curtains.

England, satisfied with his effort, he decided to take a bath then have his good night sleep so before he went to the bathroom, he washed his used tea cup and saucer, got his night clothes then entered his bath room. The British man unclothed his upper shirt, revealing his white tone skin. Subconsciously, he gazed to the big mirror in front of him and noticed some dark bags were already formed under his eye lids. He traced them with his delicate fingers and sighed. "I hope this will disappear tomorrow or else that annoying America and France will tease me again." England mumbled and continued to take his bath.

After around 20 minutes, England went upstairs and opened his room door while ruffling his hair to dry it with his towel. Another minute later, he got his dryer then dried his hair before he popped in his comfy bed. Snuggling himself in his favorite blanket, he jerked his body to a comfortable sleeping position. Soon, the British man felt the heaviness of his eye lids. He felt all the exhaustion just dropped in once to his entire body. Without having a second thought to fight his sleepiness, he let his eyelids to fall.

"""""""

England opened his eyes when he felt warm from his face. Blinking his eyes few times then squints to stable his blurry vision. England groaned and moved his back flatly against his bed, making him to stare the ceiling. "Morning already... how fast" he mumbled, deciding whether he should get up now or have another sleep. But reminding that he is a gentleman, he pushed himself to get up from his haven then stood up.

England stretched his body, opened his curtain then his window balcony. As soon as England opened the window, the gentle morning autumn breeze welcomed him, giving few chills to his spine, followed by a wave of goose bumps. "Damn, so cold" he muttered, embracing himself with his arms. Soon, England entered back to his room and decided to prepare for the G8 meeting. He gazed to his grandfather clock beside the door frame. It was still 6:30 am. The meeting will start at 8:00 am, so he smiled in relief and decided to relax, no need for a rush. As usual, England will first gaze to his mirror just few steps away from his bed for his usual morning routine. The moment England looked his reflection in the mirror, his eyes dilated. Gaping in shock, England blinked for several times and at the last blink, he slowly opened his eyes, hoping for his reflection awhile ago was only just a hallucination.

When England fully opened his eyes, his expression turned grim. "Eh? This is me, right?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

England can't believe his appearance. He pulled his body forward to the mirror take a better look of himself. _What is this pastel pink hair?!_ He thought while he ruffles his hair. His hand then slid down to the corner of his eyes. _Why my eyes are blue? What happened to my green eyes?_ England's expression turned grim, still trying to stay calm as much as possible. After that, he then slid his hand to his right cheek, tracing the not-suppose-to-be-here freckles with his delicate fingers. "Bloody hell..." England mumbled, confirming that everything that happened to him is true. He then straightens himself and took a deep breath.

"What made me turn like thi-" England halts his sentence when he realizes something. "Romania's dual-personality pills!" He said while tapping his fist on his palm. "I didn't expect that his pills will turn me like this. I better call him immediately or else I will be late for the meeting." England thought and head to get his Victorian-style telephone on the beside table.

 _"Finally"_

England, who was about to grasp his telephone, flinched and turn his head back when he heard a deep, crooking voice. He glanced throughout his room to find the source of the voice he just heard. He then went silent to concentrate, assuming to hear the same voice again but in the end, he heard nothing but only the chirping sound of the birds outside.

England sighed in relief. "It was a hallucination huh, probably one of the side effect of this pill." He convinced himself and started to dial Romania's home number. On the moment he tried to press the last number, England felt a short sharp stinging pain in his head, making him to hold his head for a few seconds while biting his lips as he tries to bear the pain. "What the hell... This is painful..." He mumbled. Soon, the pain gradually fade, England breath deep and pressed the last number, followed by the sound of the dial, then the tapping sound that someone answered the phone.

"Good morning~ Who this person might be?"

"Romania, it's me, England" his voice was a bit weak but still audible to hear. "Oh, England! How are you? Are you okay? Actually I was worried about you? Are you feeling fine?" Romania, after learning that the caller was England, immediately burst with incessant questions. "Calm down, Romania. I am fine, but something unexpected happened to me. And I think it will be easier for you to understand if you will just come to my house."

Romania arched his eyebrow in wonder but he decided to go. "Sure, England. Gonna nation-hop to your house. I'll be there within few minutes." Then he hanged the phone. England placed the phone back and decided to change his clothes. He doesn't like to destroy his gentleman identity.

A minute later, he was already in his usual attire, long-sleeves shirt with a warm-looking dark beige colored sweater vest then black casual trousers as his pants. England went down stairs to prepare some tea. He picked his favorite tea set and brought out English Breakfast tea pack. While waiting for the water to boil, he looked again himself in the mirror, wondering what Romania might react.

"This hair is unbelievable." England started to get annoyed, pulling some strands of his hair. He thought that blue or white was better than this girly pastel pink color. Moments later, he heard his doorbell rang. Knowing who might person that be, he sprinted towards the door. Soon, pressing the lever door handle and opening the door slowly.

"Good morning, Englan-" Romania's usual grin dropped when it turned into a gasp, eyes dilated, "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU?!" He exclaimed as he grasps the shoulders of the British man. England crossed his arms and smiled. A dark, annoyed smile.

"That is my question, Romania. What the hell did you to your pills? Look, my hair turned pink, I gained freckles, and my eyes! My eyes turned blue!" England pointed his eyes. Romania stared his appearance with total bewilderment. He too, wasn't sure why the side effect of his pills turned out like that.

England sighed and calms himself. "Anyway, go inside. I will prepare a tea for you and please turn my appearance back to normal. I can't go like this to the meeting." The British man said as he gestured his hands outward, beckoning Romania to go inside. Romania complied and gave a nod of appreciation.

The two wizard went to the living room while England went straight to the kitchen for the kettle was screaming, giving a cue that the water is boiled already. Few minutes later, England came back while holding the same tray as yesterday, tea sets on it with few toasted bread with jam spread as their small breakfast. Romania was already lounging himself on the sofa, crossing his arms and legs while placing his fingers on his chin, looking pensive.

After placing all the tea cups and their breakfast, England sat on the opposite side of Romania and started to talk about the topic. "Thanks for the tea and breakfast, England" Romania thanked, giving him his usual smile. "No problem." England replied laconically while placing the tray at the other side of the table. "England, before I can make an antidote or reversible pills for you, I need to know if you felt something weird, pain, or anything that you felt that it is not right." Romania said and started to bring out his notes and pen from his pocket. England took some sips of his tea, then after placing it back on the saucer, he thought for awhile.

"Besides from this shocking appearance, I think I experience a short headache." England said, still contemplating. "Short headache. Anything else?" he asked after jutting down notes. England closed his eyes to check if that was only the weird feeling he experienced but after another moment, he recalled about the voice.

"Oh," England said while opening his eyes, "I think I heard a voice." "A voice?" Romania asked. "Yup, a voice. A deep, crooking, voice. It was creepy and somewhat mad. But that voice disappeared immediately."

"That's really creepy." Romania said and noted about the voice too. "Anything else?"

"I think that's all for this mornin-" England's sentence halt, flinched when another wave of pain struck his head. He placed his hand again to his head, trying to ease the pain. "England!" Romania stood up and immediately knelt before him, shocked and concerned. "England, are you alright?" Romania couldn't believe that the pills that he just made it for fun turned out something painful that made his friend to suffer.

"I'm alright, Romania. It's just a headache." England raised his hands to assure his companion that his fine. "No, you're not." Romania said, not satisfied with England statement. It was obvious from his wobbling voice that his headache wasn't light at all. "I'm sorry, England. It's all my fault. I dropped the pill inside your tea." Romania apologized, guilt was felt inside him.

"No, no. It wasn't totally you're fault. Besides, that was an accident." England said, removing his hand from his head. Beads of sweat were visible from his temples, while the heavy one slowly trickled down to his pale cheek. Romania winced when he saw the agonizing expression of England. England was smiling at him but his eyes didn't lie. He is trying to bear the excruciating headache he is currently engaging with. "I'm totally fine, Romania. Don't worry. It is true that the headache right now is stronger that the first one, but it is still bearable. I'm fine so let us work together to make the reversible pil-"

"You. Are. not. Totally. Fine. England!" Romania emphasized every single word and stood up. "You must take some rest. Cancel the meeting. I will immediately find a way and make the reversible pill to return to your normal state. So what you should do now is to sleep!" England's eyes widened, surprised with the sudden direction and concern that Romania showed it to him. This made England to chuckle.

"Okay, okay. I think I will take some nap." Romania's cheek turned pink, a bit embarrassed but he tried to appear nonchalant. The Romanian tried to help England to stand but the British man refused. He told him that at least he will go back to his room by himself. Romania respected his decision but he followed him, worried that he might trip anytime.

As soon as they arrived in England's room, England flopped himself on his bed, pulling the blanket until his chest. He felt that the throbbing pain of his headache got worse. Romania, noticed that too, just by scrutinizing England's expression.

"England, you're face is red" he said while placing his hand on the forehead of the British man. "As expected, you have a fever."

"I think so... "England agreed, panting."Romania _*pant*_ I- I think, you better g-go home _*pant*_ and m-make the reversi-sible pills... _*cough cough*_ the fever might trans-sfer to y-you" England, said. Coughs started to strike his lungs. Romania furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head. "England, even if I want to make the pills right now, I can't just leave you alone like this. Where do you keep your medicines? I will go and get some medicine for you." Romania inquired. He wants to do something to help England. He knew that he can't concentrate making the reversible pills if he will just leave England without giving him some aid. England stared at him for awhile but after confirming that Romania will not listen to any of his excuse, he gave in. "Thanks Romania. _*cough cough*_ The medicine box is I-in the left ca-cabinet of the dining room. *pant* in the third row, on the right corner."

"Got it. Gonna come back right away." then Romania sprinted out the room. England followed his gaze him until Romania's appearance disappeared from the door. "That idiot. _*cough*_ He doesn't need to care for me that much." England mumbled, but the corner of his lips curled upwards, happy to know that his friend is worried about him.

 _"Nonsense."_

England's eyes dilated. This voice again. This mad, crooking voice. England, barely scanned the room to find the source of the voice but he saw no one. "W-who are y-you?" England inquired, gambled if the voice he heard will answer his question. Fortunately, the voice did.

 _"Haha"_ the dark voice laughed. _"Friends, such nonsense word."_ England stunned when he realized that this voice was actually coming from his head.

"I-I said who are you?" England required again, annoyed that the voice didn't answer his question, followed by short coughs. "Why the hell you are speaking inside my head?! Get out from me!"

 _"How cold you are to me, England."_ the voice drawled. _" And do you even need to know who am I? You already knew me? I am you"_ the voice replied.

"Me? That was the most stupid answer I've ever got" England retorted albeit something of this voice bothered him. A whiff of danger was already surrounding him. The voice burst out laughing which caused England's throbbing headache even worst. England held his head with his hands, curling his body to his side.

 _"HAHAHAHA! You're funny England, but you are already finished. I will take your place from now on"_ the voice sad with authority. "What?! What do you mean?" England barely asked, still trying to bear the pain. _"That's what I mean. You are finished, England. I, the New England will take your place. Good bye."_ The crooking chuckles echoed throughout his mind, not until his vision went blurry, slowly darkness eating him.

"No w-way, I'm gonna be r-replace by you..." England tried to fight back but it was futile. The darkness conquered him. Few moments later, the body stopped trembling and slowly straightening himself.

"Haha, finally" England sit up straight, wearing his mad smile. "I'm finally free~" he drawled, stretching his arms upward. "Taking control of this body is the best than locking myself in that dark thoughts." he said while close-opening his hands. England can't help but chuckle. He was so thrilled that he finally took control of his body. Yes, the living sensation was great! A moment later he heard some footsteps from the stairway, guessing that someone is heading to his room. England, cocking his head, smiled. "Oh my, Romania. I totally forgot about him. Hehe" he couldn't stop giggling for surging excitement was making him thrill. "How should I kill him? With knife? With needles?should I torture him? or should I use lock and him and- oh" he saw sewing silver shears placed on the desk. This made him to make a mischievous grin. "Finally, I can see blood. Yes! Blood! And you are going to be my first toy, Romania. Show me your beautiful blood."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Romania found the medicine in the cabinet England told him. He also prepared a glass of water and decided to go back where England is. But before he went upstairs, Romania decided to call Norway to ask some assistance to make the reversible pills.

"Hello?" Norway answered the call, a little drowsiness was recognized in his voice. "Good morning, Norway!" Romania greeted cheerfully, careful not to disturb England though. "Oh, it was you, Romania, what's your business here, calling early this morning?"

"I'm sorry, Norway, but I received a call from England this morning. It seems like the side effect of my dual-personality pills struck his health and physical appearance."

"Huh-eh, what? That's horrible." Norway stammered in surprise. "What is he doing now?"

"Well, actually I'm in his house right now, and I was about to deliver a medicine to him. He's now dealing with a high fever. And so, Norway, if it is possible, could you come to my house around 10 am to help me make the reversible pills for England?" Romania asked his favor awkwardly, uneasy if that impassive Scandinavian country will accept his request.

"Hmm..." Norway mumbled, he checked the time with his clock that was displayed right above his door. "Fine, I will help you. I think I will finish my paper works before that time." He said monotonously. Romania beamed. "Thanks, Nor! Ok, I'm gonna go now, bye~"

"Bye"

"""

Romania immediately head towards England's bedroom, where the sick country is resting. He gently knocked the door before he entered. "England, are you okay?" Romania entered slowly and entered the room, cautiously closing the door behind him.

England was lying in his bed, panting, beads of sweat are now visible trickling down to his face. Dark eye bags got even darker comparing to his state few minutes ago. Romania stealthily walked and sat on the chair that was right beside England's bed.

England barely opened his eyes and gave his weak smile when he noticed the presence of Romania. "Ro-*cough* Romania, *cough cough* thank you *pant pant*" Romania's heart ached and guilt arouse inside him when he saw the deplorable state of his fellow country. "Don't speak, England. No need to push yourself." Then Romania got some medicine and a glass of water with his other hand. "Here, take this medicine and rest." England tried to stretch his hand to get the medicine but before he could do that, an incessant heavy coughs struck his lungs, causing him to cringe to his side, showing his back to his friend.

"England!" Romania stood up and placed his hand behind England's back then rubbed it to ease his cough. "I'm sorry, England. Because of my stupid pills, you are now suffering like this!" Romania deeply apologized, unable to suppress his guilty conscience. England did few light coughs before he was able to stay calm. "Ro-Romania..." England whispered and wheezed, his voice wobbled in weakness. "What is it, England?" Romania bends his body forward to have a better hearing.

"Romania" Before Romania could notice, England thrust Romania's chest with the silver shears he found it awhile ago. The warm viscous crimson blood slowly drips down to the blade of the shears then to the white pale hand of England. Romania couldn't react immediately with the pain, his mind turned white, shock with the unexpected thrust from England. Blood emerge from underneath his white shirt and vest. A moment later, Romania coughed up blood, splattering some of it to the cheek of the British man. "E-England *pant pant pant* Wh-why?" Romanian panted, blood oozing from the corner of his lips. The pain was excruciating like hell!

England raised his head and looked into the Romania's eyes which made the other to dilate his eyes in horror and flabbergasts. The azuline eyes of England were filled with madness and was giving him the most devious smile he had ever seen. Half of his face was covered with his pastel pink hair, overcastting shadows on it. "E-England...No, *pant pant* *cough* who a-are y-you?"

"Haha, such a preposterous question, Romania." England mocked and shoves the Romanian's body aside from him without mercy. Romania groaned heavily on the bed, receiving a wave of pain throughout his body gradually staining the bed with his blood. He felt like his chest is burning whenever he tries to breathe while the silver shears still stuck in it. Romania supported himself with his feeble elbow and fumbled for the handle of the shears, attempting to remove from his chest.

England stood up lightly from his bed, like he wasn't suffering a fever few ago. He raised his bloody hand, allowing some drops of blood to stain the carpet floor. "Finally~" England drawled, exciting feeling overflowed inside him. "I see blood! I smell blood! I touch the blood! Hahahahaha!" England burst out laughing like a madman. Romania was able to remove the shears from his chest and finally his elbow gave in, dropping to his side. _What kind of monster England was keeping inside him? He's mad!_ Brooded Romania.

Romania stiffened when suddenly England faced him, eyes filled with malice and a mischievous grin in his face. "Well, well, Romania" England drawled and placed one of his knees on the bed and placed his body forward with the support of his hand. "Before I will torture you, I would like to express my deepest gratitude for waking me up from my deep sleep." He said while wiping the blood that was oozing from Romania's lips." The England you knew was a coward. "England continued."It's not the true him. I am his true self. I am the true England" Then a chuckle come afterwards. Romania wanted to rebuke him but he wasn't able to for he doesn't have enough strength to do that. All he could do was to stare at him intently, dark bags were already formed under his eye lids. Normally, if he was a normal human being, he was already dead, but because he was a country, even with this fatal wound he got, he was able to stay conscious. Barely.

England didn't mind even if he was kneeling on the pool of blood of Romania. He didn't mind the viscous sensation he felt under his hands. Instead of feeling nauseate and disgust, he felt happy. This sensation was giving him thrills of excitement. Soon, England noticed that Romania was holding the shears that he used to thrust his chest. With a diabolic smile, he first gave his gaze to Romania then got the shears from him. Romania, realizing the possible action England will take, started to panic. He could see the possible dreadful outcome of himself.

England, sensing the perturbation, purposely showed the shears in front of Romania and bends his body closer while a dark aura was felt by Romania. "You're lucky, Romania." England whispered, just few inches away from Romania's ear. "You are my first toy." Romania could hear the snip of blades not far from him. "Let me hear your helpless scream and show me more of your precious blood until I'm satisfied." Then instantly, England thrust one of the blades of shears to Romania's side abdomen, which, on that the same moment, Romania screeched in pain. He couldn't believe that England stabbed him unmercifully. This made Romania to feel the greatest despair he has ever encountered but that didn't end England's cruelty.

As soon as Romania felt the dark creepy aura from England, the British man started to push the shear blades together with the intention to dissect the Romanian's body. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Romania screamed in agony. He was already writhing on the bed while he clutches the bed sheet with all his strength, trying to endure the incredible pain as much as possible but that turns out to be fail. Tears were visible from Romania's eyes, blurring his vision. This pain was too much for him.

Seeing that grievous state of Romania, England was just giggling, frenzied to watch his toy suffering. His hands were already completely covered with Romania's blood, didn't mind wiping the splattered blood on his face, and his clothes, especially his shirt were already dyed into crimson red. "Is it painful? It is painful, right, Romania?" England drawled in inquiry, giving his mad smile. Romania was staring at him, pleading to stop this cruelty, but that only made England to feel more exciting. "Let us resume the operation, ok? We only just started, Mister" That statement made Romania's eyes to dilate in dread; his whole body was shaking terribly. He doesn't want to experience that grave pain again. But with a big dark grin, England tried to cut the flesh of the country, ignoring his toy's plead. On that moment, before he could resume his dissection, his actions halt when the phone suddenly rings.

The phone is located just above the cabinet beside the door frame. England didn't mind of answering the phone. He just wanted the caller to give up and stop that annoying sound. Few moments later, the ringing stops then the usual phrase from the telephone came out. _"Please record your message. Please leave a message within 30 seconds after the beep. After you finish talking, please hang your phone."_

England, wondering who the caller is, decided to head towards the telephone. Romania was thankful to the caller for calling on that timing or else he will be experiencing that torture again. Soon, he noticed that his vision was getting darker and darker; he couldn't feel his body anymore. All he felt was coldness. Soon, he loses his consciousness.

"""

England didn't notice that Romania was already out of his consciousness. Right now, he was curious to know the identity of the caller. Hearing the short piercing beep, the caller started to talk to leave the message for him.

"Good morning, England~! If you are not answering my call then that means you are still sleeping or taking a bath. Anyway, I have good news for you! I will be arriving at our meeting place within 5 minutes! Hahaha, don't forget our promise! Bye~!" Then the call ended.

England beamed in happiness. He recognized this voice. This voice, yes, America! His ex-brother! England totally forgot that he had a meeting to attend with his G8 members. Realizing all these stuffs, the exciting feeling that he barely holds finally gushed out. England bursts out laughing, and soon held his stomach because of too much laughter. _"_ America is coming! Canada, France, Japan, Germany, and Russia! They will all gather in my house!"England was already turning hysteric. He twirled and faced to the mirror. "This is bad. This is bad. I should look good in front of them." He said while tracing the splattered blood on his cheek. "Oh my, what a day! How lucky am I. How should I surprise them? How should I approach them? How should I kill them? How should I break their hearts?" Those streams of thoughts couldn't stop England from his reverie.

Out from the corner of his eyes, he saw his clock. "Oh, it's already 7:30 am. I should get ready. Gentleman is never late, don't you think so, Romani- oh" England noticed that Romania was already unconscious. His breathing pattern was so slow, close to death. But, well, countries won't die, so England knew that Romania will regain his consciousness after few hours. The worst scenario that England wants to avoid is that Romania will return him into the coward England again. He doesn't like that. He despises the coward England.

So England thought of an idea which will not let the Romanian to escape from his mansion. With his magic, he made a barrier around Romania. This barrier won't be destroyed or remove the spell from inside but only from the outside. Communication is futile within this barrier. After completing the barrier magic, England immediately went to prepare himself for the meeting.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

America slammed the door open with his both hands, pushing it outwards. As he scanned the meeting room and confirmed that no one is around, a triumph smile plastered on his face. "Hahahaha! I won the bet! Wohoo! England will treat me hamburgers, milk shakes, ice creams, pizzas, hotdogs, and donuts for this whole week! Hahahaha!" America jumped in glee and burst out laughing while placing his hands on his waist, happiness overwhelmed within him.

America placed his briefcase on his respective seat and decided to roam around the room while waiting for his fellow countries to arrive. He swept his finger on the table and takes a look. "Wow, no dust. As expected from that guy. Always clean as ever." Then he walked around the round table and noticed something was off. He stopped walking and cocked his head to find out what was wrong until few moments later, he noticed something.

"Where are the papers for todays agendas?" America inquired particular to no one. "And it's already 7:40 a.m. England usually arrives and prepares 30 minutes before the meeting! What the hell that guy is doing?"

America held his chin with his fingers and contemplated. Few seconds later, he heard footsteps coming toward this room. He turned around his head to the door and saw who came. It was Germany and France, chatting while entering the room, though Germany was just half listening to his companion.

"Oh, Good morning, France! Germany!" America greeted with his usual eccentric voice. "Guten Morgen, America." Germany greeted. "Bonjour, America and-" France looked behind the younger nation, expecting to see his immortal rival but he saw no one. "Hey, where is England? He is the host for the meeting today, isn't it?" France inquired.

"Oh, England isn't here yet?" Germany asked too after he placed his briefcase on his seat. "Yup, it's unusual but he never absents in any meetings so I guess he just overslept?" America deduced, shrugging his shoulders while his hands were inserted in the pockets of his bomber jacket. France and Germany nodded in his possible answer.

"Good morning, everyone" they heard the voice from the door and turned their heads; it was Japan, giving his short bow then placed his bag on his chair beside Germany. "Good morning~" Canada entered next. The countries barely noticed his presence but were able to recognize him. "Good morning, Canada-san" Japan greeted him. "Haha, Canada, I won the bet!" America jumped to his brother. Canada, knowing what America meant, his eyes widened in surprise. "Seriously? England is not here yet?" Canada scanned the room to confirm to check if his brother is saying the truth, and it was indeed a fact.

"Surprising, isn't it?" France said. Canada nodded his head. "That means I will pay the lunch fee of America later" Canada said and did a defeated sigh. "Hahaha! Hero always win the bet!" America declared.

"Good morning~" Russia entered the room. "Oh, Russia, good morning- and why are you here, China?" Germany asked after he greeted Russia, surprising to see China walking beside Russia. "This is a G8 meeting; you are not suppose to be here." Russia rubbed his cheek. "I was also surprised to meet China along the hallway. I asked him why he came here and his reason was-"

"I invite all of you to my new five star hotel in my house that will open next week and I want you to come after this G8 meeting aru!" China said with a smug, crossing his hands against his chest. "You made another big hotel in your house?"France arched his eyebrow, surprised. "Your people don't get tired in building a lot of stuffs."

"I think fortnight ago, China just invited us to ride his new cruise..."Canada and Japan pondered, having the same thoughts in their mind. Few moments later, they heard the running footsteps from the outside corridor, followed by the burst opening of the doors. "Sorry everyone, am I late already?!" Italy appeared, beads of sweat were visible trickling down from his temples as he pants in exhaustion."No, you are not late. You were early 3 minutes before the meeting."Germany said while approaching Italy, tapping his shoulder, congratulating the Italian. "Oh, where is your brother?"Russia asked.

"Oh my brother, Romano got sudden urgent meeting from his boss because of the rising problem of mafias in his house so he got no choice but to prioritize the command of his boss and be absent for today's' meeting." Italy said, his pant became stable and wiped his sweat with the handkerchief that Japan lends it to him.

"Your brother is also having a hard time, huh" America commented, already lounging himself on his seat. "And aside from that, where is England? It's almost 8 o'clock! Without the host, how can we start the meeting?"

"Ve~It's my first time not be the last person to arrive in the meeting."Italy, on the other hand was happy. "If England is not here, then let's all do siesta~ Siesta is fun!"Italy proposed as he waved his hands in the air. "No, we can't do that."Germany immediately rejected his proposal and got his phone from inside pocket of his coat. "Let me contact England first. Maybe he is not feeling well today."

"I think he's right" America agreed with Germany's remark.

The moment Germany unlocked his password, suddenly they heard the creak from the entrance door of this meeting room which turned everyone's head towards that direction.

"How cruel of you Germany. Do you think a gentleman will not arrive in the meeting on time?" All the countries in the meeting room recognized this voice and was happy to learn that England was alright not until they saw the ultimate change happened to his appearance. All of them became stunned to see his hair color, his attire, his eye color, everything have changed!

"Hahahahaha! What happened to you, England?!" America bursts out laughing, tears were already visible at the corner of his eyes. Behind him was France, who was barely holding his laughter while embracing his stomach with his one hand whiles the other to cover his mouth. "I can't believe this day will come that England decided to change his image!"

On the other hand, Canada, Germany, Russia, Italy, Japan, and China, they were still stunned with the sudden change that England had. "E-England, w-what happened to you?" Germany stammered in daze as he approached the British man, worried that something might happen to him.

"He finally snapped aru..." China murmured while he receives a complete agreement nod from Russia. Canada approached England warily. "E-england, what happened to you?" He asked. England cocked his head to Canada and stared at him for awhile which made the Canadian to feel uneasy. "Canada, haha" England chuckled. "I'm totally fine." The saccharine smile that England showed made his former younger brother at ease but something bothered him. He was certain that he saw swirls in England's eyes. Or he was just imagining things?

England still receives mocks and laughs from France and America as he walked in the center of the group. He doesn't bother all the remarks that they are giving it to him. He was just enlightened to meet all the countries he wanted to meet, play, and kill. All those gushing feeling was felt all over his body.

The big beam of England and the sparks of mirth in his azure eyes were recognized by the countries, laughs and mocks ceased, while an uneasy feeling clouded the atmosphere. "Seriously, England, are you alright? The change is no joke" France inquired, his voice wobbled a bit. England chuckled for few moments which made the countries in wonder, exchanging queer looks to one another.

After England was done chuckling, he rose his head then stared at France. "France, Japan, Canada, Russia, China, Germany, Italy, and America." England stated their country name while he gave his looks to each one of them. "Haha, they are all real..." England covered his face with his hands. "They are all real! They are all real! Hahaha" England started to chuckle again then turned out into laughter.

The countries around him went in complete daze, shrugging their shoulders, and arching their eyebrows. They can't understand and do not know what happened to this British man which turned him into a madman. "Did he bump his head or something?" America whispered as he asked to his brother "I-I don't know but something is definitely weird about England." Canada replied. Italy stood behind between Germany and Japan, scared with the sudden change that England had.

England finally raised his head then removed his hands from his face, stiffening all the countries. What stunned them most was when England faced America with his wide opening eyes, smiling creepily than Russia's. America felt an instant dark tense feeling rushed all over his body. Canada is right. Something is definitely wrong with England.

England started to walk towards America. Every steps of England echoed in their ears, a complete silence filled in this room. They didn't know why but their body froze, not wanting to approach the British man.

When England did the final step before America, at the same time, America recoiled and stepped backwards. His instinct is telling him to stay back from England but he doesn't know the reason behind it. England, who was a bit shorter than America lift his head a little and smiled. "America, choose one to four."

"Eh?" The sudden preposterous question confused America. A moment later he also noticed the swirls in England's eyes. _"What the hell is with that_ _swirls?"_ America thought. "America." England called his name again, cocking his head as he patiently waiting for his ex-brother's answer. America, who was still muddling in his thoughts, had no choice but to answer his question. "O-one? Hero is always number one..."

"One? Then that means-"

"America, look out!" The sudden yell of his brother snapped him away from his thoughts and realized that England was holding a knife on his right hand, thrusting straightly to his eyes. With his sharp reflexes, America managed to swerve the thrust barely, then immediately jumped backwards to make a distance between them.

The countries who witness the scene were astonished. England tried to thrust America? That's the most unbelievable action that England did! Most of all, Canada and America were even more shock. America winced when he noticed a warm liquid substance was drooling down to his cheek. Warily and slowly, America reached out to that painful spot and confirmed what he had expected. Blood...

 _England tried to stab my eye..._ America turned grim; his heart was full of pain and shock. He can't believe that England tried to hurt him. He was already used to get hit, punch, kick whenever he teases England but this time was different. He was sure that he felt the bloodlust of England, fully attempt to hurt him. America rose his head warily to look at England which end up to hurt him even more.

"E-Engla-and...?" England was just grinning while he played with his knife. The sharp, malice stare that he gives to America made the younger nation to shudder.

Canada's rising temper rushed all over his body. "England! Please stop! What happened to you?!" Canada stood between England and America and spread his arms, attempting to protect his brother no matter what. He doesn't know if he is angry or shock or scared when England hurt his brother without any apparent reason. England just gave his creepy smile as he cocked his head. "England! You fool!" France grabbed his collars and forced him to look at his scowling stare. "Are you out of your mind? You almost stab the left eye of America!"

The Axis countries immediately approached America and help him to come back to his senses. "America-san, are you alright?" Japan asked. "Y-yeah... Just confused..." America replied. "Can you stand? I will check your injury." Germany said. America nodded then stood up and soon receives a first aid from Germany.

"Hahaha" England laughed. "What's funny?" France, who was still furious, asked. "Pardon, I was just overwhelmed to meet all of you."

"What?" His statement made everyone to daze even more. "I can't help but to be thrilled, France. I want see more blood!" Then England stared at France deeply to his eyes which gave a sudden alertness that rushes within France, saying to detach his grab from England as soon as possible. "I want to kill who are dear to me and be mine forever!" That very moment, England thrust him knife towards France abdomen.

France recoiled back with the thrust but manage to make distance between them while England retracted his knife from the abdomen of the Frenchman. The countries were shock and froze a moment to see France dropping his knees on the floor while he tries to reach out to the stabbed area. Blood drenched his shirt, staining into crimson red while the excess substance started to drop on the mahogany carpeted floor.

"France!" Everyone shouted in unison then immediately China, Italy, and Russia dashed to the injured country. "Hahaha! Take that, you twit! It's your fault for grabbing me so sudden." England laughed. Canada stepped back, grim. "E-England... what happened to you...no, it can't be..."

"England!" America stood up beside Canada. His face turned soft and weakly asked. "Are you really England, England...?"

England cocked his head and gave his dark saccharine smile to them. "Well, of course, America. I am England." Then he started to walk towards his ex-brothers. Instantly, America stood before his brother then extended his arm to protect him while Canada stood closely with America.

The next thing that scared them most was when England showed his blood stained knife to them after stabbing France. Every step that England took, a drop of blood will stain on the carpeted floor, making a trail behind his steps. America inserted his other hand in his bomber jacket where he kept his hidden gun behind it but the paradoxical feeling of not wanting to hurt England and protecting his brother made him to stuck in his decision.

"Are you not going to shoot me, America?" England asked while walking slowly towards them. America stiffened with the dark question. "Are you not going to point me a gun just like that time?" This made America to completely froze. He knows what England was pertaining too. Yes, it was the painful Revolutionary war.

"England! Please stop! Why are you trying to kill us?!" Canada shouted, hoping that England will come back to his senses. "I told you, Canada, because you are all dear to me!" Then England sprinted to thrust America with the blood stained knife. America, who realized that it was too late for him to protect himself, not wanting to dodge because Canada was behind him, he shut his eyes and ready to get stabbed. But all he heard was the clashing sound of the blades. When he opened his eyes, he saw Japan was standing in front of him, protecting them with his katana from the blade of England.

"Japan" England was also surprised when Japan suddenly appeared in front of him and blocked his attack. His face then turned into a dark creepy smile. "Japan, have you decided to draw out your katana to kill me?"

"No, you're wrong, England-san. I draw out my katana to protect, not to kill." Japan made the reason clear. The other countries stayed still in their places; do not know what action they should take next.

"Haha, then you will be my next toy!" Then England drew out another knife from his vest and swept it before him, attempting to slit the neck of Japanese man. Japan saw that coming and raised his head a bit then stepped backwards, as well as England.

"Next? That means you already tried to kill someone before me?" Japan asked. "How smart of you, Japan. Yes, of course." The stunning statement of England made everyone to jolt in grim. England, sensing their perturbation made him to grin even more. "I killed Romania. It was fun cutting his side abdomen. Haha" England recalled the memories he had done to Romania. "His scream was like the classical music I listen. His blood splattered all over my room! His pleading gaze to stop my torture was a great spectacle." This statement made everyone to shudder in fear, even Russia. "He's mad..." France mumbled, still kneeling down, waiting for his wound to completely heal while China was still giving a first aid to him.

"But don't worry." England reassured. "Countries won't die right? So you do not need to mourn for his death." He said as he shrugged his shoulders."And you will be the next Japan." The malice stare of England, filled with bloodlust gave Japan a chilling rush to his spine. "England-san, I don't know what happened to you but we will not just stay quiet and be tortured by you. We will return your senses no matter what." Japan declared with resolution.

Germany and Russia gave a look to each other and nodded then drew out their hidden weapons. Germany took his gun while Russia took his water pipe from nowhere. "Japan is right. We are going to seize you, England. We won't let you hurt other countries." Germany said with authority. "I don't know what happened to you but we will hold back on you." Russia said.

England stared at them with great honor, his beam turned brighter and his freckled cheeks turned pink because of his excitement. England raised the knife, close to his face. "Come and try to capture me, Germany and Russia. I really wanted to fight with you guys. Who will die first? Is it me? Germany? Or Russia?" Then he slowly lurched forward towards the two big countries then suddenly sprinting towards them. Russia and Germany wielded their weapons tighter and raised it, ready to use them anytime.

"""""

Norway finished his paper works earlier than he expected. He totally forgot that he finished half of his work few days ago. Norway, who doesn't have nothing to do, decided to call Romania and ask if he could go to his house earlier than the promised time. He reached out his cellphone on the upper right of his study desk and dialed Romania's phone number.

"Hmm?" All what Norway heard was the ringing sound, waiting for the phone owner to answer the call. Even after few ringing still Romania do not answer the call, Norway hanged his phone and decided to call him later again for he thought that probably Romania is still busy aiding England.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Germany, Japan, and Russia started to pant, trying to catch England with a bid not to thrust or shoot him simultaneously dodging and swerving all the attacks of their target. On the other hand, England was just grinning mischievously as he glances to his opponents while he plays with his knives.

"It's unbelievable, aru..." China mumbled in bewilderment. "England is just toying them... He doesn't look even tired a bit!" France nodded in total agreement, his eyes still locked watching the fight. "Ve~, I didn't thought that England is stronger than Russia and Germany!" Italy commented.

America and Canada were standing in their place in great awe. Beads of sweat were trickling down to their faces. "What's wrong with England, seriously? He's overwhelming even Russia!" America said. "I-I don't know." Canada stammered in daze. "Something might happened to him for sure but we do not know the reason." Then the duo sprinted towards the spectators.

"France, are you alright?" America asked as soon as he arrived. His eyes dilated when he saw the amount of blood that his friend shed. "Oh. My. God. You look horrible, dude" America reacted then kneeled before the Frenchman. France gave his chuckle and glanced to the younger. "No worries, _petite lapin._ " He then gave his reassurance smile to Canada too after sensing his concern. "Good thing I was able to react before he could thrust his knife deeper. China also immediately came for my aid so it didn't became as serious as two of you are thinking. It will heal soon."

"If you say so..." America mumbled. Their conversation thwarted when they heard a loud crashing sound of chairs, followed by someone has dropped roughly on the floor. "Germany-san!" Japan exclaimed simultaneously the audienced faced to the brawling area. Germany was crouching on the ground, holding his stomach as he grunted in pain. Italy immediately went for his aid.

"Germany! Are you alright?" Italy panicked. Germany kneeled then panted. "England kicked my gut. I didn't thought that he was so strong."

"What should we do, Germany?" Germany stared at Italy for awhile then looked at Russia and Japan, who were currently engaging in combat with England. The two were doing their best to capture England but the British man easily swerved their attacks, faints, and even hidden assault like he forsees all their future movements. England looks like he is dancing as he fights with his targets.

Soon, Japan and Russia stood before them while panting. "Germany, what should we do? We can't capture him." Russia said. "He's playing with us."

Japan nodded. "It seems like his enjoying being attacked." Germany bit his lips in exasperation.. He also felt the same as them. After a moment, something sparked inside his head. _Did he fail in his magic?_ He thought. Germany doesn't believe like magics, curses, and other kinds of phenomenal stuff but that was all he could think about.

"Italy" Germany called which jerked the other. "Yes?"

"Try to contact Norway, maybe he can help us to solve this problem."

"Wha-why Norway?" Italy inquired but he still gets his cellphone from his pocket. "Maybe it is related to magic?" Japan guessed. Germany nodded.

"It's useless, Germany" England said with a smirk. The four jolted in surprise. They didn't thought that England was listening to their conversation. England stood in his place as he placed his hand on his waist, putting his weight slightly to the side while he tosses his knife with his other hand.

"What do you mean, useless?" Germany inquired as he stood from his kneeling position. Italy did the same. England gave his diabolic grin and answered. "I put a barrier around this meeting hall. A barrier which cuts the dimension here and outside. In other words, you can't contact nor go outside from this meeting room unless I will release my magic"

"What?!" They all gasped. Italy checked his phone and turned grim when he confirmed that there is no signal available in this meeting room. China gritted his teeth and dashed behind England, heading towards the entrance door while England just hummed some kind of melody, didn't bother China even a bit.

"It won't budge, aru!" China exclaimed while pulling the handles with all his might. Soon, he panted and gave up after he determined that these doors won't open. "How about the other side?" China turned his head to the direction where the other exit door exists. America was already pulling the handles but after confirming that his effort is useless, he turned himself to the others. "Same here!" America said. "Even with America's strength, the door won't open..." Canada muttered, feeling uneasy with the situation.

"I told you" England said cheerfully concurrently grabbing the hilt and stood up straight. The trio who fought with him awhile ago went alert and took their fighting stance, ready to defend themselves whenever England might attack them. Italy stood behind Germany as he whimpered.

"Damn it" Germany muttered under his breath. "So we got no choice but to solve this problem with ourselves, huh" Russia said with a smile though nervously. Japan gripped his katana hilt tighter, his eyes overcast by his black bangs. "We must be serious then. We can't stay here for the rest of our lives." Japan said. Seeing their determination, England's eyes widened, impressed. He felt like a wind of thrill passed through him, rushing all his excitement to the highest level.

The countries heard, although it was almost inaudible to hear, the chuckles emitted from the lips of England. The countries watched with great intent in all the movements of England as he hid his hands behind his back slowly. After few moments, he revealed his hands, between each of his folded fingers were the sharp knives that glimmered under the light of the chandelier.

"I'm sorry but I can't help but to be happy." He did his saccharine smile which stiffened the country for a moment. This made them to react a second late to the flying knives toward them.

""""

Norway gazed the clock on his desk. It was already 10 o'clock a.m. He crossed his arms and legs, looking pensive. He then glanced to his cellphone that was on the opposite side of his study desk.

 _Should I call Romania again._ Norway is aware of their time difference. He is one hour late than Romania's and if ever Romania is in England's house, he is one hour earlier than him. He returned to his contemplation as he fidgets his fine pen, electing his next action.

Finally, Norway got his phone and decided to dial Romania's number. It was already his third time to call Romania. The first call was when he just finished his paper works, the second time was after an hour of his first call, and then now, his third time.

He also tried to call England's residence but the result was the same, no answer. This made him to worry a bit. Somewhere in his gut tells him that something terrible is happening. Few seconds has passed, still Romania do not answer his call. With a disappointing sigh, Norway ended the call and stood up from his office chair. He decided to go to England's house, where he thought that he might meet Romania there.

He inserted his phone in his pocket, trotted to grab his coat then left the house after locking his front door. He didn't want to waste his time in travelling to England's house with a plane, so he decided to nation-hop going to his destination.

Few minutes later, he opened his eyes and scanned his surroundings. He nodded his head when he confirmed that he was in England's knew that it is only few meters away from his current place to England's mansion so he sprinted and without even taking for 5 minutes, he arrived at the front gate of England's mansion.

As usual, he opened the gate for himself for it wasn't lock which he thought that England might be present in his mansion. After taking few steps from the gate, he reached out and pressed the doorbell. Few chimes was heard, echoing inside the whole mansion. But no one came to welcome him. _Did they went somewhere else? That couldn't be. Romania could not explain the real reason behind England's physical change and sickness, no, even doctors would not believe in his story even if he will state it honestly._ Norway contemplated.

And so, he decided to try to twist the door knob, hoping that it might be unlock and also he didn't want to let himself to freeze in coldness from the icy zephyr that passes by him. Surprisingly, the door was open, which made Norwegian to make a small smile and slowly entered the mansion. He sighed in relief when the temperature in the mansion was warmer than outside. He removed his coat, folded into half and placed it on his arm then started to turn his head side to side.

"Romania? England? Are you here?" He called out their names with his voice, a bit louder than usual.

No answers were returned.

Norway cocked his head and arched his eyebrow. _Strange_ he thought. He first went to the living room. No sign of any human presence. Then he went to the dining and kitchen and still the same results. Assuming that no one is around in the first floor, he decided to head upstairs so he went up. As soon as he arrived, he turn and walked straight to the study room of England. He knew his study room for he visited once last few years ago due to some political reasons.

The study room is located at the left corner most of the corridor so Norway, without taking any doubt, he trotted towards the room. While walking, he noticed that something was off in this floor. He begun to feel himself heavy and didn't like the atmosphere. He felt eeriness irking his body whenever he will take his step towards the study room.

Cold sweat started to form, his nervousness arouse inside him which force Norway to fumble his neck tie to make his breathing better. When he was only few meters away before he could reach the study room, he caught a whiff of iron from the current room he's standing. The door of this room was slightly open. Norway hesitated whether he should enter this room or not after he confirmed that his eerie feeling was coming from this room, but his concern of his magic friends were higher, he did a deep breathing, furrowed his eyebrows and gently pushed the oak door, making a creaking sound.

"England? Romania? Are you-" Norway gasped and his eyes dilated in horror. His arms that carries his coat slowly drops on the floor. It took few seconds for the Norwegian to get back to his senses before he could sprint to his friend, who was lying on the mahogany carpeted floor with his pool of blood as his sheet.

"Romania!" Norway tried to kneel before him and come to his aid but suddenly, an invisible force repelled the nation, causing his to recoil backwards. Norway winced with the sudden unexpected impact but managed to avoid his falling. "What?" He mumbled in inquiry, stunned. Warily, he extended his right hand before him and walked towards Romania again. This time in a slow pace. He took few steps then when he arrived at a certain point, his right hand was repelled. That moment, he saw a glimpse of glimmering runes appeared in a flash then immediately disappeared again.

 _Magic runes, huh._ Norway thought. Simultaneously, he knew the culprit of this magic. _This is a barrier magic. The victim inside cannot not escape nor contact for help from inside. Only the caster or someone from outside could release this barrier. The bad thing here is, this runes are complicating._ Then he glanced to the unconscious Romanian. His breathing was so slow, his lashed abdomen was still visible and the amount of blood that he shed was too much. Norway bit his lips and tilted his head upwards. _But I must save Romania._ Then he whipped his head and scanned the room to search for something. His eyes then locked to the shelves behind him. Norway strode towards that shelves and soon his eyes draws from up and down until his eyes widened when he found that certain book.

"Find it! The grimoire!" He grinned. Norway then strode back to where Romania lay and stopped on the spot he have been standing before or else he will be repelled again. Norway flips the pages and stops to the page he was looking, extended his arms before him. He did a deep breathing to calm himself, closed his eyes for concentration and begun chanting the runes. _Hold on a bit longer, Romania. I will save you soon._

"""""

"What?" England reacted in surprise, his eyes widened but his grin didn't wavered. He was impressed. "It seems like you were not a useless fool, Italy." Then his cheeks were tinged with pink because of his thrilling excitement.

Japan and Russia whipped their heads behind while Germany to his side. Three of them were dumbfounded when they realized that Italy saved them from the spikes of knives flying towards their direction. Italy was wielding dual-pistol tightly in his hands as he scowl the British man albeit his hands were quivering in fear.

"He shot all the knives away from us..." Russia mumbled. "I-Italy?" Germany stammered, still couldn't get over with his shock. "I-" Italy released a word from his mouth, making England to arch his eyebrow in wonder.

Italy tilt his head upwards and looked intently to the eyes of England. "I- I don't like fighting. I'm a coward. But I can't stand watching my friends getting hurt! That's why I will fight even I'm scared!" He exclaimed, his tears were already visible in the corners of his eyes.

Hearing his statement, the trio smirked. They were impressed that Italy had his brave side despite of his attitude to run away if he felt dangerous in a certain situation. England, on the other hand, scoffed.

"Friends? Haha, such ugly word." Then he tossed his knife again for a few times then grabbed again. "They are just a mere words that deceives you. I can't help myself but to destroy your determination into shards of glass and watch you guys die in my hands." England said and gave his dark smile. "You are all mine. My lovely toys!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Tch" Germany muttered under his breath when he realized that he's out of bullets as he presses the trigger few times. "Out of bullets, lad?" England sneered. Germany just scowled at him as he tossed his gun behind his back. "Well, I'm also confident with my combat skills." He coldly retorted back and did his fighting stance.

China was gritting his teeth as he watches them fighting again while he also thinks for any possible idea that he could suggest to capture England. America was standing beside him, Canada kneeling beside France as he supports his back with his arms.

"Wait, oh dear" the sudden mumble of France clicked his companion's attentions. "What is it, France?" Canada asked. "We should save our laptops! Our files and documents!" That grimed everyone's expression. China and America sprinted towards the meeting table, thankfully not being disturbed with the fight, swiftly and carefully, the duo stashed the handle of the bags and immediately returned to where France and Canada are.

Canada and France gave their thumbs up and wink. " _Merci_ , China and America." America grinned in reply. "But what should we do? We can't just let them fight with England for the whole period. They are already breathing hard." Canada said. His companions glanced to the fight. Indeed, Russia, Germany, Italy, and Japan were already breathing hard. "It seems like Germany is out of bullets." France said. "And Italy will follow next."

"I think we should settle our resolution, America. We can't just let our friends hurt." Canada said as he glanced towards his brother. Countries around him jerked in surprise. "Ca-canada, are you serious?" China inquired. "You're going to fight England!"

"But-"

"No worries, China" America said as he gently grasped China's shoulder to stay calm. "I'm okay now. And it's like a normal siblings' fight. Everything will be fine." He said with a melancholy smile. He then glanced towards England."Besides, I can't just stand here and watch them suffering. I have no idea how England became that mad but I'm pretty sure that somewhere in his heart, he is still alive. That's why we should-" America stiffened when he saw his companions sneering slyly while some nodding a bit exaggeratingly. This made America to get mortified as his face started to get hot.

"W-What?!" He exclaimed as he stuttered. "Haha, _non non_ , we are just surprise that you just said something deep, America." France said but still his enigmatic smile didn't fade. "You became mature, America." China sneered and nudged his elbows to America's arm. Their compliments didn't satisfied to erase America's embarrassment. He shut his lips tightly as he balled up his pink tinged cheek, keeping his annoyance and mortification inside him, his eyebrows furrowing. Canada chuckles while watching their silly conversation. "I'm glad that you finally decided to fight, America." Canada stepped in the chat. "I was worried what if you will just stand here and sob." Then he smiled. America's eyes dilated a moment but immediately turned into a smirked and ruffled his brother's hair. "You naughty brother of mine! Why a hero should sob just because of a scratch?"

Their short conversation was interrupted when they heard another clash of metal objects from the fighting scene.

Japan was lunging towards England, gripping his katana hilt tightly in his hands. England jumped a few steps backwards and threw out few sharp knives to his opponent but the other doesn't even bother to swerve those attacks. Few centimeters before the knives could pierce Japan's face, the blades repelled sideward by the bullets and abruptly dropped on the floor.

England gave his short quick glance to the direction where the bullets came from with his azuline eyes and soon grinned. He saw Italy standing few meters away from the scene, wielding his gun. "Italy huh..." Few seconds later, his attention returned to the Japanese man, who about to hit England's gut with his katana sheath, probably planning to knock out the British. Without wasting any seconds, Japan gave a blow straight to the gut of England with his katana sheath.

England's eyes dilated and winced as his body recoiled with the impact. He took a small step backwards while holding his gut, wrinkling his clothes, as he tilted his head downwards and slowly falling forward to the ground. Japan, before his British friend could fall completely, he caught him with his arm, grasping England's arms and supports his body with his other arm.

Everyone beamed in triumph. "Bravo, Japan! You did it!" Italy jumped with glee and trotted to his friend. "Japan did it, aru!" China exclaimed next while tapping the back of America. "Be thankful to Japan, aru." "Of course!" America replied, amazed. Germany and Russia sighed in relief after engaging a long fight with England. Even the sturdy countries didn't expect that England was strong and dominant in strength. The duo too, trudged to where Japan is kneeling his one knee down on the floor, who was about to turn England's body to face upwards.

Japan sighed deeply as he thought that a long dreading fight ended and was relief that they managed to capture England without giving him serious injuries. He placed his katana on the carpeted mahogany floor and gently grasped the unconscious country, who was lying on his arm, facing downwards. The moment he tried to turn the body upwards, Japan saw a glimpse of azuline gaze filled with malice fading out from the shadow of his blond bangs and the crooked grin that gives a cold rush to his blood.

Instinctively and swiftly, Japan removed his hand from the other and slid backwards. The countries who was about to approach Japan halt and wielded their weapons again in surprise and alert. "Japan!" They exclaimed in unison. Immediately, Russia, Germany and Italy stood beside Japan, who was kneeling on the ground, recovering from awe.

"England! You bastard!" Germany scowled as he watches the British man chuckling as he stood up from his lying position. "He feign unconscious. If Japan was late even a second, he was totally dead by now." Russia briefed with his voice mixed with nervousness. "This is troublesome."

"Japan, are you alright?" Italy knelt down beside Japan, looking worried. "Are you not hurt?" Japan was silent for the first few minutes, making everyone anxious. "Italy-kun..." Japan finally spoke but his voice sounded tremulous. "I'm sorry... I think I was a second late..." His voice trailed away as he slowly drops on the ground. The drop echoed throughout the entire room , making everyone to freeze in a great shock. Moments later, they noticed a crimson liquid substance forming a pool beneath Japan's body, drenching his navy blue suit with his warm blood.

Everyone, most especially Italy who was the nearest among them all, gasped in horror and their expression turned grim instantly. "Japan! Japan!" Italy's eyes were already watery and he immediately reached out for his friend, who was lying like a ragged-doll, and turned Japan's body as he placed his hand under the Japanese man's neck. Italy did a sharp gasp when he saw the amount of blood that was coming out from the lacerated right flank of Japan. Italy then looked up to Japan' face. He was deadly pale and wheezing soundlessly. His face expresses how much pain his friend is suffering right now.

"Japan!" China dashed and soon knelt before his former brother. "China! What should we do?! Japan's dying!" Italy was already sobbing, frantic as he felt the warm blood trickling down to his arm and drenching his pants with his friend's blood, passing its warm to his skin. China bit his lips when he saw how serious situation Japan is. _This is not good..._ China perturbed. He doesn't want to admit but all he could do for Japan now was a simple first aid. They were lacking of medical materials. Who would have thought anyway that this kind of unlucky occurrence will happen in this meeting room?

"Italy, bring him to where France and others' are. I'll treat him there as much as I can" China ordered. Italy gave his utter nod and did a short grunt to lift his limped unconscious friend and trotted away from the scene. Before China followed after Italy, he gave his dark fury look to England while the other just returned his mild saccharine smile.

Russia's cold stare was totally dark and Germany started to lose his temper. He can't believe that England really did try to kill (Killed if Japan was a human) Japan, who was one of his closest friends, and also frustrated to himself that he didn't notice the feigning of his opponent.

"What a shame." England said, snickers was heard afterwards. The nation jolted when they saw the glint of malevolence and the creepy grin plastered on his face. "I should have hugged him tightly and stabbed him like the teddy bear that only could just smile and make his master happy." Then he raised the blood-dripping knife higher, purposely showing it to others.

"Look at this beautiful color! This is Japan's! His gentle blood trickling down to my precious knife, oh my!" England giggled and twirled, making others to creep out. "I wonder what color would the next person will show it to me" he said on the moment he stopped his twirl and cocked his head, squinting his eyes as his lips curled upwards like a Cheshire cat.

"England! Are you out of your mind?!" Germany shouted. "Wake up! What happened to you?!" Russia stepped forwards and wielded his water pipe in front of him. "There's no use, Germany. He's really mad. We should focus to capture him here or else the other countries might be his next victim. We should not lose sight of our responsibility."

Germany's eyes dilated a bit. He totally agrees with Russia's statements. Japan was sacrificed to capture the deadly England in order to lessen the victims that could be result to England's toy. Germany shook his head and raised the gun he borrowed from Italy few minutes ago. "You're right, Russia.I think my hot-boiling temper eased. _Danke_." Germany said. "You're welcome." Russia smiled.

England tossed his knife again his eyes still widened in fascination. "Who will be my next toy? Russia? Or Germany?" He drawled as he started to trot forward in a threatening way. The duo gulped and their focus piqued. Their are alertness rose up and determined not to be fooled by the same tactics again. "I'm sorry, England. But I won't allow that." Everyone's eyes immediately flashed towards the voice and surprised to see America walking forward towards Germany and Russia.

England seemed surprised a bit but soon turned into a delight. "America! You are going to play with me? Oh my, I'm so happy!" England exclaimed, halting his steps. America just smiled in response. It seems gentle on the outside but his fellow countries felt the cold stinging temper behind it. "As a hero, I will join the play and seize you from your criminal act. Prepare yourself." The serious expression of America sparked England's eyes in impression.

"How sweet of you lad. But I wonder if you can catch me." England's voice deepened but his mischievous grin remained. "It's not only I who will catch you, England. WE will capture you." America corrected then smirked. England licked his lips and slightly tilted his head side wards, flowing his blond bangs to cover his eye, overcasting shadow on it.

"Well, let's see."

""""

"Finally" the Scandinavian country uttered. "I broke the barrier"

Norway was wheezing has he knelt his one knee and palm on the floor, supporting himself with his arm so that his body won't completely lay on the ground. Beads of sweat continuously drops on the mahogany floor, permeating the wet substance in it. It took few minutes before Norway could raise his head and look towards the blood-covered Romanian, lying unconscious on the floor.

"Romania..." He then grunted himself and trudged towards the body. His eyes dilated when he looked closer to the lacerated flank, his muscles were torn haphazardly, which his internal organs are almost visible from his wound. Norway grimaced with the scene but he immediately shove that thoughts away and raised his feeble hands few centimeters above Romania's body.

 _I used too much energy to unseal the barrier. Do I have enough magic left to heal Romania?_ He asked himself and looked at the distressed face of the unconscious, which wasn't his usual facial expression. _I should at least clean and recover his wounds as much as I can._

He then closed his eyes and started to chant a healing spell. Few moments after he started to mumble the chant, a magic circle was formed instantly beneath Romania's body, then an emerald green light rays radiated from the rim then to the detailed swirls and lines within the circle. The soft ray light started to extend higher followed by small circles, like a snowflakes, started to appear from above then slowly descended to the wounds, scars, and injuries that Romania received. The flakes continuously appear and descended until all the abrasions were healed like there were no scars and bruises from the first place, only the smudges and stains of blood remained. Few minutes later, the light started to fade, the magic circle begun to disappear. After Norway said the last word of the chant, all the lights vanished, and at the same moment, after Norway opened his weary eyes, he drops his knees on the ground and started pant heavily.

"""

Romania's eyes twitched and slowly opened his drowsy eyes. All what Romania saw were a blurry pictures and shapes, he blinked his eyes few times and squinted it until his vision becomes clear. Soon, he realized that Norway was smiling at him in delight simultaneously wondered why his bangs were plastered on his forehead, drenched with sweat.

"Nor...way?" Romania mumbled in inquiry. Norway nodded and sighed in big relief. "I'm glad I was able to save you or at least heal some of your minor injuries." He said, voice mixed with weariness. Romania arched his eyebrow for he doesn't know what his friend is pertaining to but soon his eyes dilated in horror recalling all the tortures he received from England.

That was the time he noticed the whiff of blood permeating from the floor and his clothes. He groped for his abdomen, where he remembered that England tried to surgery his body for his play. He carefully touched the affected area, winced as he felt a long stinging pain.

"Sorry, I wasn't able to heal you completely. My magic powers weren't enough. I give it all to destroy the barrier. Do you still remember about that?" Norway said. Romania gave a short grunt to raise himself. Immediately, he got a support from Norway and helped him to seat. " A barrier? I don't remember anything about that. What I clearly remembered was the complete scary change of England!" Romania exclaimed followed by few coughs. "By the way, thanks pal. You really save my life." Norway smiled in response.

"So England really did this, huh. It's only his magic that could make a complicating barrier." Norway mumbled. "What happened? Why England tried to kill you?" That question grimed Romania. He fidgeted his fingers and averted his eyes from Norway for few moments until he decided to open up. "This actually happened..."

Romania explained everything from the start until the end in details while Norway listened to his story attentively. There were times his eyes dilated in shock but his usual mien didn't fade.

"That was pretty scary, Romania. I didn't thought that your dual-personality pills work incredibly in other way." Norway commented. "I also didn't thought that it would change him so much. Not only his physical appearance but also mentally! What the hell!" And did a few coughs again, completely forgetting that he wasn't fully healed yet. "Or is it his real dark personality?" Romania looked pensive for a moment, trying to find an answer of his question.

"So what should we do now? We don't know where he might be. It will be dangerous if he started to target his people or even the countries like us." Norway said. "Any idea, Romania?" Romania held his chin with his fingers as he started to contemplate. "By the way, before I went unconscious, I think I heard a phone ringing." His voice trailed away.

Then the duo gazed towards the phone located near the door. "I'm not sure if England answered the call though." Romania said, uncertain. Norway stood up and walked towards the phone and noticed that there was a voice message left sign in the side of the small screen. "It seems like the caller left a message."

"What? Let us check the details!"

Norway nodded and pressed the answer button. There was a short _'beep'_ sound then followed by a computer voice. _"You have received one message"_ then there again a short _'beep'_ sound followed by the eccentric voice that the duo immediately recognized.

 _"Good morning, England~! If you are not answering my call then that means you are still sleeping or taking a bath. Anyway, I have a good news for you! I will be arriving at our meeting place within 5 minutes! Hahaha, don't forget our promise! Bye~!"_

Norway and Romania exchange a glance to each other. "It's America." Romania said. "but where is their meeting place?" Then he grunted to stand while using the bed nearby as a support. "Maybe in his calendar or some schedule notebook, we can attain some clue to his find out." Norway suggested.

The countries trotted to the study desk. "hey, it's already written here in his memo pad." Romania said as he got the pad from the table. "It says, 8:00 o'clock a.m., G8 meeting in London!" Then he gazed to Norway with a horrifying discovery. "He probably, no, he certainly went to G8 meeting! And also, he received a call from America! England would absolutely go there and plan to kill them for fun. Besides, it's not only America who is there, but also Germany, Italy, Japan, Russia, France, and..." He counted the countries he mentioned until he finally recalled the last country. "And Canada!"

Norway folded his arms against his chest and held his chin with his fingers. "This is not looking good. I started to feel something bad is happening right now in London, specifically their meeting place."

"Then we should go and save them! Besides, this is all my fault! How shameful of me getting beaten up by the monster I created. We should return England to his true self as soon as possible." Romania exclaimed and started to walk towards the exit but his steps halt when Norway grabbed his wrist.

"Wait. I think we better make a reversible pills or medicine for England and you're not fully healed yet. I am also exhausted and used up too much magic.. In case if England will use magic against us, we will be overwhelmed by his power." Norway said. Romania agreed with his friend's remark and he knew that Norway is right. He still can't stand properly yet so he decided to rest for few minutes.

"How should we make the reversible potion, or magic?" Norway asked. "I will help you." Romania smirked. "Thanks Norway."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"So what's the plan?" Russia whispered, glancing his rival who is standing beside him. "Actually, I don't have one." America said with a sheepish smile. "Sounds like you, America." Germany commented. "But Canada wanted to try something so he asked if we could cooperate in his plan."

"Oh, so what's that plan?" Russia prompted. "Lend me your ears, guys." America whispered. Then the two sturdy countries bend their bodies closer to America and listened to his explanation.

England cocked his head wondering what his playmates are discussing about but what's more important to him was when America decided to tag along in his game! This can't help him but to shiver in excitement and smile in happiness. He couldn't stop imagining how should he lacerate America's flank, heart, or even scooping his beautiful sea-like eyes and the opera he might listen as his toys will scream in pain while being tortured. He clasped his hands when he thought of an idea that it might be also good to have a tea party with them after he manage to half-kill them in this room. England twirled around while embracing himself, train of thoughts couldn't stop inside his mind. His freckled cheeks already turning pink as his mischievous grin grew wider.

While England is busy in his day dreams, America finished explaining the idea to his teammates. "Will that work?" Russia inquired. "Well, I am also a bit anxious about the plan but it's worth trying, right?" America said, shrugging his shoulders. Germany sighed, "I agree with America and it's better than nothing." America smirked to Germany's remark then the trio faced to their frantic opponent. England was already wielding two knives in his pale white hands, his azuline eyes were staring straight to his targets, showing his crooked wide grin which gave his opponents a wave of goosebumps.

America gulped and did a nervous smile. "I just realized that he looks totally mad and creepy. I am impressed that you guys fought with him so long." Russia chuckled with America's silly comment. "Well, I admit that he always give me chills whenever we had an eye contacts." "Seriously, can't he just stop smiling like that?" Germany complained.

After their short chat, the group became silent. "Ok guys, let's start with the plan." America said and the trio lunges forward, straight to England. England licked his lips and raised his blades then also sprinted towards the group. _Blood! Blood! Blood! Show me your blood, America!_ And so the four countries started to fight again.

""""

Canada and France gasped in horror when Italy placed Japan, who is covered with his crimson blood, on the floor. China, immediately ripped his long red sleeves to use them as a cloth to cover his ex-brother's wound.

"Will he be alright?" France asked, perturbated while glancing Japan's pale face and China's serious yet solemn face. "I'm not sure but I will do what I can." China replied. Canada helped the Chinese man to aid his friend. He removed Japan's coat so that China could do the aiding better and also wiped his sweat and the blood that was plastered on Japan's winced face. "Japan! Japan! Please hang on!" Italy was already sobbing hard beside his unconscious friend. France promptly extended his hands behind Italy's back and rubbed it to reassure him that Japan will be okay.

China's hands were already covered with Japan's warm blood. He bit his lip when his first and second clothe immediately soaked in red. Thankfully, on his third try, the bleeding stops. Taking that as a chance, he used the remaining cloth, that France and Canada gave, to wrapped Japan's lacerated flank and successfully finished the first aid.

"Nice one, China. You did it!" Canada beamed. "Yeah... Somehow..." China replied, panting for he was exhausted from the aiding while watching his former brother suffering. When he tried to wipe his sweat with his arm, China's heart ached and winced, eyes dilating when he realized his blood soaked hands that was tricking drown from the tip of his fingers to his wrists then to his arms. This made his hands to quiver in horror. France noticed the shock and perturbation of China, he then reached out his handkerchief inside his pocket.

"China" France called but China was still rapt to his bloodied hand. "China." France called again. "O-oh, France what's the matte-" then that time China noticed that France was extending his hand, holding a handkerchief. "Use this to wipe those blood away from your hands. Don't worry, Japan will be fine. He's a strong guy, isn't it? And you know that very well." France reassured and smiled.

China's eyes widened for a moment and smirked. "Thanks France. Yeah, Japan will be fine." Then he took the beige handkerchief from France and wiped his blood soaked hands cleanly, not wanting to leave any red spots. While wiping his hands, he glance back to Japan. _Please do your best Japan. Don't you ever dare to lose with that wound._

"And so, Canada, my _petit lapin_ , are you really going to do what you're planning to do?" France's smile became nervous. Canada stiffened a bit but smiled. "Y-yes. But I hope it will work. I believe in myself."

"Haha. I'm always impressed with that side of yours. Please be careful. It will take few more minutes to recover my wound." France warned. Canada heeded his words and nodded. "I will. It's a gamble though"

"""

"What the hell! Was England this fast?" America exclaimed, just barely dodged the flying knives from England. "Yup, don't underestimate him! He even threw Germany" Russia reminded which made Germany to irk a bit. "Crap. I was close to grab his wrist." America said then immediately he sprinted towards England again simultaneously Germany and Russia from both sides.

This time, England didn't try throw his knives but instead just drew out one knife and firmly grasped it, cocking his head creepily as stared the face of America. _Oh how lovely would it be if I can just hug him and rip his ribs from behind. Germany and Russia doesn't sounds bad but my blood lust could stop telling me to play with America first. Oh dear, oh dear._ England couldn't stop giggling and grinning, shivers of excitement was felt throughout his body.

The time he was about to sprint towards America, suddenly he felt a tight tug under his arms, locking his movements. He immediately glanced back and surprised who stopped his movements. "Ca-canada!" Canada grinned at him nervously yet confident. "Please don't forget about me, Mr. England and I caught you already." England's eyes dilated and his grin became wider. _Oh my, so they let me focused to their attention so that Canada could grab his opportunity to catch me!"_ England predicted. _He uses his low presence to catch me! Canada caught me! Canada embraces me! Oh, Canada, you don't know how much I am proud of you._ England exclaimed in his mind, impressed with the unexpected move of Canada. His cheeks started to turn pink again because of his thrills.

"NOW!" America shouted, cue to hold and lock England down with his two other allies. Canada held his arms tighter to make sure that England won't escape from his restraints. But something bothered him. There was no sign of England panicking or some movements to free himself from his grab.

"Oh, Canada" Canada jerked when England finally spoke. "I love being embrace by you. I can feel your warm and resolution." England drawled, sounding like a creepy guy which made Canada to arch his eyebrow and to feel anxious about it. "But, I won't allow myself to get caught here and return to that dark place again."

"Wha-" then that moment, when the trio was about to hold England down, the British man smirked and snapped his fingers and without knowing the apparent reason, all of them were repelled by some kind of invisible force, which made them to crash on the tables, walls, chairs and hit roughly on the floor. The countries grunt and winced with the impact as they hit themselves on the ground.

Russia hit his head hard on the edge of the table and soon felt a warm substance flowing down to his forehead then down to his right eye. He closed his right eye before the substance will enter his eye which might cause some itch. "Blood huh." He mumbled as he watched his blood drops on the floor and staining his white scarf, feeling quite dizzy as he held his head with his hand.

Germany was crouching on the ground, holding his left flank which receives the most impact from the attack. "Crap" he muttered while feeling his ribs. "Two, no around three ribs were cracked. Tch, this will take time in healing." After analyzing his cracked ribs, he speculated around how many minutes would it take for his body to recover and heal his ribs. But he also knew that he has to hurry for he can't read and understand what's going on in England's mind.

Canada was coughing while leaning his back against the wall, blood were drooling from the corner of his lips for he was the person who took most of the impact. _Shoot. I didn't thought that England would use his magic in this timing._ Canada coughed again and wheezed while staring his blood soaked hand that he cough out. He then glanced forward and saw that England was slowly approaching him while giving his diabolic smile, holding his star wand.

"Ca~na~da~" England drawled, still trotting to his limped ex-brother, while waving his stick side to side. Canada stiffened but immediately regained his composure and pushed himself to stand with the support of the wall. "You know Canada, you really amazed me with your unexpected hug and restrained my movements." England praised Canada, who was still having his hard time to stand up. "But you forgot to lock my fingers." England said. "I didn't want to use this magic but I guess it is worth using if I could just make you a cute lad and play with you for awhile." He then raised his stick and grinned. "I'll take you to my mansion and let's play hide and seek together, okay?"

That statement grimed Canada. He knew what kind of magic England would cast on him. He wanted to run and hid but his feet was completely attached on the ground, frozen. Plus, he could feel a throbbing pain especially in his chest area, making him difficult to breath. England started to twirl his stick, magically the star on top of the stick started to illuminate. When Canada thought that he was doomed, he shut his eyes and was ready to get struck, but suddenly someone from behind threw a scrap of wood to the head of England.

England halt his magic and turned his head to the direction where he assume the wood was thrown. "Hey England, you bastard. Don't lay a finger to my brother!" America exclaimed followed by a pant, kneeling his one knee down on the ground.

"America!" Stunned Canada. _What the hell is he thinking?_ England beamed and started to turn his body towards the younger nation, his attention completely went over to his another ex-brother. "Ah, America, you came for me? How cute" he giggled. America creeped out in disgust and immediately retorted back. "Don't get the wrong idea, bastard. I came to save my brother!"

England just chuckled again for America's remark was adorable in his ear. His surging excitement inside him started to arouse again as he fiddle with his stick. He then aloft his wand which then started to illuminate again. Canada and America expression turned frightful and dark again for they knew that England was trying to cast the same magic that he was trying to use it awhile ago.

The other party was watching the scene with awe and faze, do not know how should they act. "Hey, hey, hey, this is bad..." France words trailed away, voice filled with nervousness. China and Italy whipped their heads to France. "What do you mean, France?" Italy inquired. France did a taut smile and explained. "P-probably, this is my guess but I think England is planning to make America a kid again."

"What?! Are you sure, aru?" China reacted.

"I'm not sure but my gut feelings says so and I think I saw this magic before. I can predict how England might react when he will see the kid version of America, but England is in that state now! I can't help but be anxious what he might do to America!" France exclaimed. He tried to stand to stop England's action but the pain win over to dominate his body, telling him that he's not ready yet for battle.

"America, run!" Canada shouted from behind, having the same idea as France. England grinned even wider and cocked his head. "I don't care if I might lose some of my energy as long as I will make America a cute little lad again!" He exclaimed in thrill, his star started to illuminate brighter. America tried to stand up and get out from his place, feeling deadly serious about this situation, but that moment, he felt a twinge of pain from his left ankle which soon he covered it with his hand to ease the pain. _Crap, I sprained my ankle when I was thrown away. Damn it, this is not looking good_. He then did a taut smile as he raised his head towards the England, who was grinning at him triumphantly.

"HOATA!" England shouted simultaneously motioned his star wand downward as the illuminating light whipped heading towards the American. America did try to move again but he couldn't in the end so he shut his eyes and was ready to get struck. All of sudden, he felt a sharp wind passes by followed by a shadow that overcast him.

"America!"

"Russi-" then the two were engulfed with white thick mist. Moments later, after England casted his magic, he staggered a bit and trudged towards the place where he assumed the kid America is, waiting for his hug. But then when the mist started to fade, he halt his steps just a few meters away from the silhouettes and his eyes widened in surprised when he realized that he struck the wrong country.

"Ru-russia?" England stammered, still in surprise. He saw America was also reclining back, having the same expression as England's. The small Russia was coughing, small tears were visible from the corner of his eyelids. Soon after he stops coughing, he raised his tiny hands in front of him and cocked his head, forming his usual cold grin plastered on his face. He then looked down to his body and started to touch his face then his head. After realizing his appearance, his expression turned dark.

"kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol" he started to mumble under his breath like he's chanting some curse chants.

Everyone, especially America stared at small Russia, frozen. He doesn't know how to react. He doesn't know if he find his rival funny, cute, or sorry. But all those silence broke when they all heard the low chuckling sound of England, embracing his stomach.

"Oh my, oh my! How unexpected. I think it's not too bad to play with adorable Russia!" Then he started to throw knives straight to Russia. Russia jolted in surprise, momentarily panicking for he doesn't know how to act with his current body situation. Instinctively, America snatched Russia before the knives could pierce the fragile body and secured him in his arms as he rolled backwards and stood with his available foot. He staggered a bit as his left ankle reacted and gave short piercing pain which made America to wince again but that didn't matter to him. He focused to make more distance from England. Soon, Germany sprinted beside him, while holding his injured flank.

"Russia, are you alright?" America inquired, a bit awkward to talk to him. Russia didn't looked up on him but nodded in response, and probably with a mix of appreciation in America's point of view, and started to mumble those curse words again. Germany and America jerked with his chants giving them some chills. "What a horrifying magic." Germany said as he ruffles Russia's pate. "True" America nodded, completely agreeing with Germany's statement. Russia planned to bit Germany's finger for he find him annoying as he's messing up his hair but he didn't after he felt some kindness from it.

On the other hand, France was covering his mouth, trying to stop his snickers. "My goodness. I didn't thought that I will see the kid version of Russia in my life" said France while wiping his tears on the other hand for Italy and China, they couldn't get over to their awe. But soon, China regained his composure and saw Canada, having a hard time standing up so he immediately sprinted to the younger and went for his aid.

"Are you alright, aru?" China asked, kneeling and placed Canada's arm over his shoulders then helped him to stand. "Somehow, yes, thank you." Canada said and did some coughs. "I didn't thought that England would be using that magic in this timing. I was saved from America but Russia was struck after protecting America. This will be tough for us. We lose a big country ." Canada uttered, beads of sweat pouring down to his cheek, followed by few consecutive coughs.

"Hey, are you alright, aru?" China asked, concerned. On the moment when China grasped Canada's opposite flank to support him, the younger winced and cringed for he felt a stinging pain from the grasp. China immediately released his hand and glanced at the Canadian in shock. "You have some fractures in your ribs, Canada! You're not alright!"

Canada coughed again and carefully and gently held his injured area. "This gonna heal, though it will take a lot of time comparing to France." He said, trying to reassure the elder but China wasn't convinced at all. "Sit down" China ordered. "I will aid your fractured ribs. Let me wrap some cloth to help in your healing." Canada nodded and complied. He sat down and cautiously he took of his coat and shirt so that China could wrap his chest, ribs, and to his flank.

 _Damn it._ Canada thought. _What should we do next? What should we do next? Everyone's in danger. If this battle took so long, we will all become England's victim. Think Canada, think!_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Finally! We completed the reversible pills, Norway!" Romania exclaimed in glee. Norway gave a great job sign but then there was a sudden idea entered his mind. "But wait, how should we let him drink that pill? Base on your story, I think England would not obediently intake that pill."

Romania's joy cut off with his companion's sentence. His right. England won't drink it if they will just give him. "Then we will force him to drink?" Romania said, uncertain. "How?" Norway inquired and crossed his arms against his chest. "I- don't know..."

Norway held his chin and looked pensive, thinking how they should let England drink the pills. "Or how about we will inject him? Instead of making it into a pills form, we should make it in a potion form." Romania clapped his hands. "Oh, that will be better. The only problem is how to inject the potion into his body."

Norway nodded his head. "But we got no better choice than that." Then the duo started working on to convert the pills into potion.

""""

America was kneeling down on the floor as he placed his one knee on the ground while the other knee was raised to place his one arm on it. His ankle aches as hell. Its throbbing pain doesn't fail America to wince every time it releases its wave of painful stings. It was too reckless for him to move so sudden with his sprained ankle but he had no choice. He needed to save Russia from a deadly stab of England. He is hero after all. He'll do anything to save people who are need.

Everyone in the room were giving an intense gaze to England. They didn't know and how should they approach England anymore. The usage of magic by him were surprising for them, which gave a fatal damage to each country, except Italy, France, and China, who were watching the battle that moment.

"Hmm?" Germany noticed something. "What's wrong?" America asked. "England is sweating. It's first time for us to see him sweating in the fight. Maybe the magic was heavy for him to handle. This might be a great chance for us to capture him." Germany whispered back to America.

America did a weak chuckle and replied. "Haha, really? That's great but we got more damage than him. It won't be an easy task for us to catch him." He then downcast his gaze to tiny Russia, who was grabbing his sleeves. "Hey, dude, are you alright?"

"I'm fine though my head hurts a bit." Russia replied with his cute child voice, which almost made Germany and America to snicker but did their best not to. "I want to fight and take my revenge on England for transforming me into a child but unfortunately I'm inferior to him now so I think I should back down the battle or else I'll just drag your feet down." He explained, voice mixed with frustration.

"You have a point." Germany said. "Then I think you should go where France is. It's safer there." Russia nodded and trotted towards the place where the Frenchman, the Italian, and the lying Japanese man are.

""""

Russia wasn't able to breath properly as he walk a ton towards where France and Japan are for he needed to pass by England, though the distance between the British man was a bit far, he can't predict when he is going to attack or not. Fortunately, this time, England didn't try to lunge towards him though his piercing malice stare followed his steps.

"Oh, come here, _petite lapin~_ Big brother France will embrace you" France said as he opened his arms to welcome Russia. Russia just smiled. "No way , why would I?" He said and bit France's hand which made the Frenchman to yelp.

"Russia, let me aid your wounds if it's fine with you" Italy said. Russia nodded his head in approval and approached Italy with his tiny little steps and obediently sat before him. Italy smiled in relief that Russia complied with his words and started to aid Russia.

France was pouting his cheeks as he was rubbing his bitten hands. "Russia, _petite lapin_ , don't ever bit my beautiful hand again, you cheeky child." He said and stretched Russia's marshmallow cheeks few times which made Russia annoyed again. Soon, another yelp of the French man was heard.

""""

Germany and America were gazing at England attentively simultaneously puzzled why the British man is not speaking any single word. His crooked smile was gone and no knives were in his hands.

"You guys are mean..." England finally spoke though it was almost inaudible to hear. "Why are you guys running away from me? I just want to play with the people whom I love. What's wrong with that?" He said as he raised his head, his expression was melancholy as his pink bangs covers half of his face. This stiffened Germany and America for it was first time for them to witness England showing woeful expression.

"Love, you say? You are trying to kill us, dude, and that's what you call love?" America remarked, still kneeling on the ground. England cocked his head and replied. "But everyone expresses their love in different ways, right? So why my expression is wrong? What makes it wrong?" He demanded for answers.

The sudden seriousness of his voice made the countries to feel uneasy and weary. They also can't predict his moods which frustrates them so much. They can't even predict his movements which makes everything uncertain. They're also careful about being deceive just like what England did to Japan. They want to avoid that scenario.

"But killing is a big a NO, England. Killing the people you love is too much. You can't even gain love from the people you love if you kill them all." Germany answered. England cocked his head to the other side, drawing a dark eerie grin on his face, giving waves of goosebumps to Germany and America.

"Oh, then I just need to barely kill you guys so you won't die completely." Then England clasped his hands with a click of idea sparked in his mind. "Yes, this is a good idea. I just need to half-kill you then keep you guys in my mansion so that we can chat together, cook together, and even play together forever!" England drew out his knives, its blades illuminates as the lights from the chandelier struck the silver.

"Thanks for the advice, Germany. I shall show you my deepest gratitude to you." Then he did a gentleman bow to him while giving his sweet yet dark smile to him. America gave his sharp enigmatic stare to Germany as he arched his eyebrows. "What have you done Germany. His ideas are getting crazier."

Germany miffed and sighed as he held his forehead. "That's what I didn't meant to say..." And did another heavy sigh again. "What the hell is going on inside his mind? What made him to think like that?" America staggered as he stood with his available foot and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. We can't be careless this time. Frankly speaking, we're a bit inferior now in this match. " America said.

"Hmph, but we are dominant in number. We should think of a plan before we will all worn out." Germany replied.

"Who should I go first then?" The sudden drawl of England cuts the conversation of the two. England scanned the whole meeting room and spotted Canada and China at the corner. He smiled and turned his head to the duo and gave his dark cryptic grin, making Germany and America to grim. England then looked back again to Canada and China and started to trot going to their place.

"Oh no..." America mumbled as his face turned grimmer. Germany released a 'tch' from his lips and sprinted behind England. "Canada! China! England is heading your way!"

""""

Canada was in his deep thoughts while China was bandaging his upper body for him. _England says that he doesn't want to go back to that dark place again... what does that mean?_ Canada contemplated. _Is there any connection for making him mad?_

"There, you're done" China said. "Thanks, China" Canada appreciated and smiled. "So, any clues or ideas you got?" China asked as he kneeled beside the Canadian.

"The moment before we were all blown away, England said something that confuses me." Canada said, looking pensive. China's interest piqued. "Oh, what did he said?" "He said that he doesn't want to go back to the dark place again." China retracted his head and arched his eyebrow.

"What? What does that mean?" He asked. Canada shook his head and sighed, disappointed. "I don't know. But I'm sure there must be some meaning behind it."

"Canada! China! England is heading your way!" The sudden shout of the German startled the two from their conversation. The duo whipped their heads to the direction where they heard the voice which darkened their faces.

England was trotting towards their direction while they could see Germany was sprinting behind him, trying to stop the Englishman. But soon, the English man's pace gradually became fast until he begun sprinting towards their direction. His swirling eyes were full of malice and his eerie grin couldn't stop but gives waves of cold chills to Canada and China. They also could feel the blood lust from England, eager to play his knives to lacerate their bodies.

Canada tried to stand from his place but the pain stopped him from taking action. China then placed the arm of Canada on his shoulders and heaved his friend to stand to escape. But when China sensed the dark aura near them, he concluded that they won't make it. So he released the arms of Canada.

"Stay right there!"

"What!?"

Before England could throw any threatening knives to them, China did a short snap kick to the hand of England, freeing the blades from his hands, and did a reverse kick aiming to kick his face. England, for a moment was surprise by the unexpected move from China, but he managed to dodge the reverse kick and jumped backwards to make distance from the Chinese.

"Enough with your play, England! How long are you planning to play this useless game!" China finally bursts his anger, his knee still raised after the kick. England grinned and replied. " Oh, China, haha, I totally forgot that you are an martial artist. I should have target you as my playmate first." Then snickered. Suddenly England's expression changed and drew out his knife then swiftly swung the blade behind him.

"Not so fast, Germany" he drawled. Germany was close to grab him down but unfortunately, the senses of England were sharp, his presence was noticed. He too, swiftly swerve the attack and took few steps backward away from England. Taking that chance as an opportunity, China dashed towards the British man. Germany, too, dashed towards England, synchronizing the speed and steps of China.

When the moment when the duo thought that they could lock England down, suddenly England crouched, simultaneously impared his knife into China's foot, letting the Chinese man to yelped in pain which halt his actions. After those few seconds of occurrence, England then shot Germany with the gun he found on the floor few minutes ago.

Germany startled with the weapon that England wielded. The bullet, unfortunately opened a hole in his upper left shoulder, close to his heart. This little happening played in front of Canada and the rest of the countries like a movie. China's foot was stabbed and Germany was shot. This made everyone to gasped and dilates their eyes in shock.

"You had a gu- hey, is that my gun!?" America groped for his gun inside his bomber jacket then to his pants pocket. He found nothing. England giggled and raised the gun close to his face. "I found it when I was trying to embrace Russia." America bit his lips and cursed inside his head for making a small yet terrible mistake.

"I guess three bullets left?" England guessed then returned his attention to a crouching German and Chinese, who were holding their injury. Germany was crouching on the ground, holding his left shoulder, blood drools from the corner of his fingers. But even he ended up getting shot, he was thankful that he noticed the gun earlier or else he wouldn't able to survive. China managed to extract the knife from his foot, gushing his precious blood from his white skin. He then winced and looked up as he scowled to England.

England smiled and pointed the gun towards the Chinese man. "I think I should let you sleep first for a while so that this game will end faster." England said. China's body froze, a cold sweat run throughout his body. He wanted to shove the dangerous weapon away from his face but with his current foot right, he couldn't.

"Sweet dreams, China" when England was about to pull the trigger, suddenly, he heard someone shouting his name. "England, stop!" Canada exclaimed, his eyes full of fear and plead. "Please stop! You can't kill anybody. You must not kill anyone! Please, come back!" Canada's voice wobbled and his eyes becomes watery. England cocked his head while smiling.

"Canada, I just want China to sleep. I don't mean to kill him, you know. He's a country after all. " England said. "Or how about I will let you sleep first just like the old times." Then he raised the gun and pointed towards Canada.

America's face turned ghastly pale as his eyes dilates in horror. "Hey, stop right there, England! Don't even try to shoot my brother!" America exclaimed.

England just chuckled and replied without looking back at America. "Don't worry, America, you'll be the next one to sleep." America punched the floor as he cursed under his breath after seeing no change of decision from England. He then pushed himself to stand and charged towards the British man. But then suddenly, China sweep his other leg to knock England's ankle to make him lose his balance. The Englishman was surprised, he was then successfully tripped on the ground backwards. Taking that moment as an opportunity, China lunged himself forward then sat on the stomach of England. The British man raised his gun straight to China's face and shot but swiftly the other escaped from the bullet then snapped his opponent's hand in order for him to release the gun.

The metal weapon was tossed high above then dropped on the ground, making a clacking sound as it hit the floor. Immediately after that, China grasped England's wrist tightly and pressed it against the floor.

"Finally, I caught you. It was a mistake for you to change your attention for a moment" China said with a pant as he showed his triumphant grin. England's eyes were widened in surprise, impressed. China was still fast despite with his age. Germany, though it was difficult for him, he struggles to get up and move, he did his best and reached out to get the gun so that England won't wield the weapon again.

The German staggered as he stood up and limped as he approached the two and pointed his gun towards the lying English man. "Do not restraint, England. It's over." He wheezed. The North American brothers sighed in great relief. Thanks to China, they were both saved. "America, can you get some rope to tie him? Or anything that could restrain his movements?" Germany favored.

America nodded his head and scanned the whole room. Soon, his eyes landed on the extension wires that were kempt at the corner most cabinet of the room. He then limped heading towards that direction.

""""

"Finally, _Angleterre_ , was captured." France said and released a relief a sigh. "When the time I thought that I could join the fight, China seized the mad England. No spotlight today were shown to big brother France." And did a shrug as he leaned his body backwards with the support of his arms.

"Hahaha, but you were the one who got angry first to England and tried to stop him. I think you're great, big brother France" Italy praised. France's eyes widened a moment, then eventually fade as he smirked. "Thank you, Italy. You're really good at praising people."

France then stood up and rubbed his wounded area. "It's already healed and I don't feel any pain. I think, I should go and help them at least in restraining that eyebrow." France said then gave a wink before he left Italy, the unconscious Japan, and little Russia.

Italy glanced towards Russia and puzzled to see his companion's face was dark and pensive. "What's wrong, Russia? Why aren't you happy?" Italy inquired. Russia covered half of his face with his scarf. "I feel something wrong about this situation but I don't know why. I just feel something is not right."

The cryptic remark of Russia made the Italian even confusing but it also gave him a vibe that something is not looking good. "W-What do you mean?" Italy stammered. Russia shook his head but his nervous hands turned into fists, wrinkling his coat and scarf his holding grasping.

"I don't know, but my instinct says so. What I'm certain is that England won't stay quiet as he is now. I think they should make distance from him or else they'll end up even worse than a while ago."

"I-I also f-feel the s-same" the sudden utter of struggle surprised the two. They immediately whipped their heads behind them where they heard the voice. "Japan! You're awake!" Italy exclaimed as he immediately slid beside him.

Japan blinked his eyes few times and coughed before he started speaking again. "The m-moment bef-fore I was c-cut, I felt a g-great darkne-ss from him. W-we must not go c-close to him f-further." Japan said desperately and again heavy coughs struck his lungs which made him to hurt his throat and chest.

Italy immediately went to support Japan, who was trying to sit up, as he placed his arms behind his back. "Don't push yourself, Japan. You're not healed yet." Italy reminded. "But if you and Russia said the same thing, I think I should at least tell them your messages."

Russia and Japan nodded. "Please do. The atmosphere is not looking good." Japan said. "I don't know why but my sharp senses came back after I hit my head." Russia said as he rubbed his injured area. "You should be quick."

Italy nodded and gave a prompt before he left the fragile countries.

""""

Germany, China, and Canada raised their heads like the herd of deer raising their antlers from the tall grasses of the field when they heard Italy exclaimed about Japan's awakening. "Japan's awake!" China expressed his happiness as he drew a big beam on his face. Germany and Canada looked at each other and smiled, releasing some sighs of relief from their lips.

"Guys~" the trio saw Italy coming to their direction. "I have something to tell you" Germany, Canada and China gave one another a glance, wondering what the Italian might convey. "It's from Japan and Russia"

"Oh, Japan wakes up huh." England, who was silent suddenly speaks, his eyes completely covered with his pink bangs, overcasting half of his face with shadow. China tried to say something to England but before he could open his mouth, he reeled back when he saw tears were trickling down to his pale face. That moment, China unconsciously loosened his grip for a few milliseconds which made England an opportunity to escape.

England's expression suddenly turn mischievous grin, which grimed the other and realized his mistake. "Crap-" that moment, England released his right hand forcibly and dragged China's behind neck close to him as their body hit each other, making the other to release his grab. China immediately tried to free himself from England's embrace but he couldn't. It won't budge even to the slightest. England then swept his other hand between his and Chinese man's body, slipped his knife from his hidden pocket then stabbed the other into his gut.

Germany, Canada, and Italy, who's attention were a bit off that moment, were awed with the sudden action of the mad. "England, release China now!" Germany shouted as he pointed his gun. Italy immediately hovered behind his best friend while Canada, too, took his hidden gun from his white jacket. All what England returned was his eerie smile then gave another push with his wielded handed, making China to vomit his blood from his mouth.

China, himself, too, were surprised with the current situation he is now in. He didn't realized that he was stabbed until he realized his blood were spattered on the ground and drooling at the corners of his lips.

"Try to shoot me if you can." England drawled, his grin became even darker for he knew that they couldn't shoot him nor China, whom he used as his shield, making the trio to cursed under their breath.

England then arouse from his lying position while still embracing the Chinese man close to his body, as China was placing his head on his shoulder. That very moment, England retracted his knife from China's gut then splattered the blood right into the eyes of Germany.

Germany groaned with the sudden blood splattered into his eyes as it irritates the vision, forcing himself to close his eyes. Canada then tried to shoot the knife that England is wielding but before he could do that, England placed the knife close to China's neck, making Canada to stop his intention or else he will shot his friend.

The warm blood of the Chinese man started to form a pool around him and England. It completely stains the British man's clean white shirt into crimson red while his sharp knife were already covered with strewn of blood all over the blade as the blood drops on the floor in beat.

Italy covered his mouth as he gasped as he took few feeble steps backward, couldn't hold the dread and the horrid scene he have witness while Canada could help but watch in horror about China's situation. His hands were already shaking, trembling in horror. "E-england, w-why...?" Canada mumbled, tears were already visible at the corner of his eyes.

England just cocked his head with a smile. He then leaned his head to China's and using his knife, he lightly pierced China's neck, letting a thin stream of blood flowing from the opening. China, who was barely keeping his conscious awake, winced with the twinge he felt. He feel no power, strength, and his vision started to get blurry. His breathing slowed down for the lack of oxygen after gushing amount of blood from his body. Soon, after he couldn't take the stress any longer, his body slipped from England's body and dropped on the floor, making a short thug sound as it reached the ground.

"China!" Italy and Canada shouted in unison. That very moment, swiftly, England stood from his position then sprinted heading straight to Canada as he raised his blood-covered knife in front of him, purposely showing to the trembling country.

Canada took few seconds to return his senses before he noticed England's approached. Before he could raise his gun and aim for the other's leg, England hugged him affectionately, halting every action that Canada tried to do.

The Canadian groaned with the sudden impact he received from England, giving a wave of piercing pain throughout his entire body for the British man hit his injuries carelessly.

"Oh, Canada, my poppet. Why are you so frantic?" England whispered close to Canada's ear which made the Canadian to feel goosebumps throughout his body. He couldn't move his arms and hands for the embrace of England was so tight. "Why are you crying? China is not dead, he is still alive, so why you should cry?" He inquired as his embrace got tighter.

Canada winced again and struggled to make distance from England but the strength of the English man was dominant, his effort came to naught. "What really h-happened to you, E-england? Wake u-up..." Canada stuttered as he wheezed.

"I'm fully awake, Canada." Then England showed his saccharine smile to his ex-brother which stiffened the other in awe and daze. Canada couldn't understand his smile, his expression. He didn't feel neither good nor evil from his smile.

Suddenly, he heard a loud bang behind followed by the clanging of the knife on the ground that was shot just few meters away from the two. Canada was utterly surprised but England released a 'tch' from his lips and glanced to the direction the bullet came from. Immediately, soon after, England snatched the gun from Canada's grip then shoot to the other side of the room.

Canada, who was still in daze with the situation, glanced to the same direction where England is looking went surprised when he saw France was wielding his gun and shooting England like he's playing a water gun with his bad touch trio friends.

Canada took this situation as an opportunity to escape and went to aid China, who was dying on the ground. "China! China! Please don't die!" He whined. Italy and Germany came for assistance as soon as they managed to wipe of the blood from Germany's eyes.

"I will carry him and let's stay away from this area. It's dangerous." Germany said then carried China as he placed his arms under the unconscious' knees and back then immediately the countries left the area.

The group went to where Russia and Japan were sitting and placed the Chinese man on the floor.

"Oh my-" Russia and Japan gasped when they saw the horrid situation of China. His red traditional attire even got darker, its fumes of rusty iron were permeated from his body. All of them grimaced and their face became dark.

"We need some cloth to aid him. His wound is deep" Germany said as he started to roll up his sleeves, ready to aid his friend at any cost. "But we use almost all of it for others!" Russia said. Germany then looked around the room to search for something useful. "Hey~ guys!" From a far, they heard America shouting as he was bringing something on his hand. When he arrives, he showed it to them.

"I found this first aid kit from the cabinet over there" he said as he pointed the cabinet he was pertaining too. I also found a rope-like thing that we can use it to restrain England's movements." America reported. His attention then turned to China, and like everybody else, his eyes dilates in horror and gasped. "Oh my god, China!" Then he whipped his head to the German, who was already taking action in aiding China.

"Will China be alright?" America asked, his voice filled with concern. "I'll do what I can" Germany responded.

""""

The two immortal friends and rivals were fighting at the opposite side of the room, exchanging blows and blades to each other.

"Well, well, well, France, you're back" England sneered, raising his knife towards France, after the both of them made distance to each other. France gave his usual smile as he flipped his wavy hair away from his face. "Oh, my, you thought I won't come back? Nonsense. Even if I just want sit down and relax, I can't stay still if you are the one who stabbed me." France said, pointing the knife he picked up few moments ago for he used all the bullets shooting England away as possible from the group. "I must return my favor, just like the old times."

England chuckles. "I'm happy that you decided to play with me, France. Finally, I can see your cocky face turning into despair." France smirked then replied, "I'm also excited to see you falling onto your knees in front of me, accepting your defeat."

After the two exchange their sarcastic replies, they gave each other a dark smile and a insults inside their thought. After few moments of silence and staring, the immortal rivals clashes their blades again.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The countries were amazed watching the Frenchman fighting the British with ease. He seemed like dancing as he clashes his blades with the other, swerving the attacks, and even didn't mind thinking of holding back his swing and strikes toward England.

"As expected from the immortal rivals, they could read each other's movements" Japan mumbled in awe as he wheezed. "They have a history for fighting 116 years, so I think this is just a bickering level for them." Canada said. "Are you serious? They fought that long?!" America exclaimed. "They're insane..."

"Ve, how's China, Germany?" Italy asked, concerned. Germany was sweating, his hands covered with the patient's blood, and his serious face didn't waver. "He's in a grave condition. He's not breathing normally and he loses too much blood. Unlike Japan's situation, he was directly stabbed and couldn't escape from England's embrace..." Germany explained while wiping his hands with the handkerchief that was inside his pants pocket.

"We can't waste our time here and hang out with the play of England. We must make some plan to get England to his senses or capture him as much as possible and get out of this place." America said. "We, too, do not know how long our body can manage this fight." Russia said. "I got shrink and injured my head, Germany seemed to have fractured his ribs and got shot to his shoulder, Japan got lacerated his flank, China is in this serious condition, Canada fractured his ribs and probably his internal organ got affected too, and America sprained his legs which made him difficult to fight."

"And it will take few minutes or even hours to recover our wounds..." Canada added.

"So the one who is still uninjured is Italy, huh" Germany concluded. "Ve, only me?!" Italy jerked and started trembling. "B-But I-I'm s-scared. I-I don't k-know if I can f-face E-England again!" Then he started to go frantic as he waves his hands in front of him, trying to avoid the horror.

"We didn't say that you should fight him directly." Germany said. "Maybe you can support something in a plan that we will form."

"Support?" Italy prompts. "Yeah, dude. I was surprised that you've got a great shooting skill." America praised as he tug his arms around Italy's shoulder. Italy's face became relaxed and rubbed his head, flattered by the remark. "Well, my brother, Romano, sometimes makes plan for me to train my shooting skills. Even you can't see, Romano is actually good, a prodigy in shooting."

"Well, he's always dealing with the mafias in his house, maybe that's the cause of it." Germany said. "Umm, guys..." Canada muttered, shifting his eyes from side to side as he bit his lips. "What's the matter, dude?" America asked. "I-I have something to tell and probably it's important"

""""

"Oh my, I'm surprised that your skills didn't get dull, France" England said, impressed after fighting him for a while. He then thrusts the blade right to the face of his playmate. France elegantly swerved the attack and swung his knife upwards, aiming for England's neck, but also, England easily dodged the attack as he pulled his head a bit backwards then backflips to make distance to each other.

"Well, I, were surprised, that you can still move like the old days." France said. The two panted while grinning to each other, beads of sweat started trickling down to their faces. "But it seems like our stamina got low a bit. Besides, you used your favorite magic, which is a bit heavy for you to bear, I guess?"

England cocked his head as he straightens his body. "Oh, France, you know me too well. I'm happy." And grinned. "I can't help but feel excited to kill you, oh, to half-kill you and be my toy so that I can play with you forever." He said as he placed his hands to his cheeks, imagining that he has obtained everybody in his hands and living together in his mansion as his toys.

France grimed and his smile wobbled a bit. "My goodness, _Angleterre_ , your Pirate personality came back." When he said that, England's eyes widened in surprise. "Oh my" his face started to draw a wide grin. "I'm surprised that you remembered me. Oh my, oh my" England started to hug himself, his face turning pink and soon bursts out laughing.

France was surprised with the sudden change of mood of the other. "E-England?" The British man fixed his composure as he wipes his tears away with his finger that has few smudges of blood in it. "Oh France, you don't know how much I want to hug you, stab you, and drink tea with you right now." France stiffened, albeit his smile didn't disappear, he startled with the unusual expression that England showed it to him, his freckled cheeks were tinged pink, his eyes were soft yet full of malice, and his grin were saccharine with a dark motive behind it.

"I shall take that as a compliment then" France said, regaining his composure. "But I don't have any plan of getting caught, my dear. Before you could even do that (possibly not), you are already defeated by your big brother France." England chuckled and tossed his knife. "Then I can't lose either." But after he said that line, France arched his eyebrow as he noticed something in the eyes of England.

Behind those swirling irises, he detected a hint of loneliness and pain, someone who is in need of screaming to stop. France was expert in reading people's emotion. Not because he lived for centuries but it was his hobby and ability to read people's emotion, which he used this ability in his work, flirting, and even to tease the countries he want to.

"England..." France mumbled which was heard from the other. England noticed seriousness from the Frenchman and cocked his head, beckoning for him to speak. "Do you really want to kill us or you are just lonely?"

That question widened England's eyes for a moment, frozen. But soon he released a chuckle from his lips and sprinted towards France as he swung his blade. France immediately impulse the blade with his, clashing each other's weapons.

"Of course, I want to kill you, everybody, because I love all of you. You are all dear to me." He said. France did a short groan for England's blow was a bit harder than few fights ago but he managed to smile somehow, not showing a bit of giving up. "Oh, really? From my point of view, you just want someone to stay with you because you are lonely." When France said that, England stiffened then clenched his teeth simultaneously swung his knife outwards as both of them repulsed from the impact.

France's eyes dilate when he saw the scowling expression of England, which was his first time to see in the battle. A sneer was formed in his face then chuckled. "It seems like I snapped gentleman's anger" he drawled.

""""

"Dark place? Are you sure he said that?" America asked for confirmation. Canada nodded. "I clearly heard that he doesn't want to return to that dark place again."

"If you say so, then what does it mean?" Germany held his chin, looking pensive. "This must be something that connects to his current appearance and attitude. We should confirm what really happened to him."

"But how are we supposed to do that?" Russia inquired. Suddenly, the countries heard a loud clash that resonate a sharp echo followed by short clanging sounds like something metallic object fall from a high place. The countries whipped their heads to check what happened and soon realized that England had successfully let France let go off his knife from his hand by giving him pressure to his attack as he swiftly swung his knife outward.

The Frenchman winced but immediately made distance from the British man to avoid further injury to himself, plus, his weapon were thrown few meters away from his current location. "France!" Italy exclaimed, his hands were quivering for he had a paradoxical feeling of wanting to help France and being scared to face England again.

"Hey, is England...angry?" America mumbled an inquiry. His comrades glanced towards the Englishman. Indeed, his expression is completely different from the first. England was scowling darkly to his immortal rival. "What did France do to him?" Russia asked next. "M-maybe he said something that made England-san angry" Japan hypothesized, stuttered in awe.

France was smiling grimly while holding his wrist for his wrist got hurt after England forced him to free his knife. _Haha, I think I made him mad a bit?_ France thought. _But what made him lonely? I knew he had a sentimental side but this much? He was lonely so much? Was he depressed or something? Or..._

Stream of thoughts were running through his head even if he could subconsciously see that England is approaching him, ready to stab him anytime.

 _Love? He wanted to be loved?_ France's eyes dilate in realization and slowly his lips curled upwards then started giggling as he covers his mouth. England and the rest of the countries became perplexed which also made the British man's action to halt.

"What's funny?" England asked in a coldly manner. France raised his hand, beckoning the other to wait for few moments to calm himself. When he returned his composure, he answered. "You are not always honest to yourself _Angleterre_ , that's why you're confused aren't you?" France's statement made everyone to dazzle even more.

"What do you want to say?" England cocked his head, his wide cold eyes completely locked to France. The Frenchman stood up straight and pointed his finger to the other with a sneer. "You want to be loved, right? You want to feel love that's why you want everyone to be with you though your method is a bit rough."

The rest of the countries were stunned, frozen. "L-Loved? E-England wants to be loved...?" America stammered, still in bewildered state. " According to Canada-san, England-san doesn't want to go back to that dark place, which means he was alone in that dark place for the entire time and that made him to become lonely" Japan stated.

"That's why you want to kill everybody." France continued as he started walking towards the stiff English man, whose expression is totally dumbfounded. "You said you want to kill us because we are precious to you and to be yours forever. Your statement totally tells me that you want to stay with us." Then France stopped just a meter away from England which made the other to jerk and take a step backwards. France could sense the perturbation and paradoxical feeling running through England's mind, making his breathing fast.

"You were just lonely, aren't you?" That moment, England raised his head, his face expression was mixed with bewilderment and daze, eyes dilating in dismay and his lips quivered. "I-I" England stepped few backward and raised his trembling hands and clasped his head, digging his fingers to his messy pink hair. His azuline irises quavered for his mind was getting acrimonious, like the completed puzzles were suddenly turned over into disarray.

France watched him grieving inside him with a melancholy gaze. He witnessed England getting confuse to his feelings a lot of times. During medieval times, Hundred Years War, Pirate Days, Revolutionary War, and so on. _That is your weakness, England, getting confuse to your emotions and intentions._ France thought in his mind.

The countries were still in the state of complete shock and daze, but watching England grieving pierced their hearts. France tried to approach the British man but that moment, England swung his knife abruptly in front of him.

"Don't come any closer! No, it's not-, I don't- no, no, that's not what I-" England stammered, confuse to himself and getting frantic. "Hey, England, calm down-" the moment France tried to reached out his hand to England, suddenly the British man gashed his own palm, letting his blood trickle down to his wrist while some drops splattered on the floor.

"Wha-" everyone gasped in shock. "England, what are you doing!" France exclaimed but the moment he noticed the dark grin was formed in his rival's face, a wave of chill rushed over his body. Relying on his instincts, he immediately sprinted to get the thrown knife just a few meters away from him.

As soon as France faced his back towards the British man, England followed him like a hunter hunting for his prey. He leaped as he raised his knife, plotting to stab France's back. Fortunately, France was fast, he was able to grab the blade on time as he rolled forward to get it and swiftly he faced his opponent, ending up to clash their knives once again.

"England! Get back to your senses!" France exclaimed. "Hehe, it's useless, France. I am England." The other said. "Besides, I am not lonely. I just want to kill because I want to feel your blood, hear your scream, and stare at your pleading look. I love all of you, that's why I'll kill of you."

"That's only your defense mechanism, my dear, you're lying to yourself again." France smirked and uttered, beads of sweat trickling down from his temples. "You just don't want to be alone." Then France pushed his knife forward which made the other to groan.

"Heh, no way. Why should I feel lonely?" England retorted back and pushed back his blade towards France, making him superior than the other. "Or if you think that I feel that way, then why don't you just obediently get killed so that I won't suffer?"

"I will not let myself killed because you will grieve more if I get hurt" France replied with a grin. England's eyes dilate for a moment but eventually disappear as he formed his creepy grin and cocked his head. "How caring of you, France" with a hasty action, England reached out for his other blade from his hidden pocket and was about to lacerate France's chest.

France wasn't able to react immediately for he was seconds late to notice the weapon, making him paralyze in his place. But suddenly, when England was inch close to fulfill his act, he was shove away from his prey, making him to land abruptly on the floor. England groaned and opened his eyes to see who interfered his plot.

"A-America? C-Canada?" England was marveled when his former brothers were embracing his upper body. "Dude, are you crazy?!" America exclaimed as he raised himself to a crouching position. "Don't confuse yourself with love and kill!"

Canada, though he had a hard time sitting down, he managed to speak. "We are sorry if we made you feel lonely but you are not alone. We are here for you." England awed with the sudden remarks he received from the two as his freckled cheeks turned tinge pink. He doesn't know why but he felt warmth in chest. He then raised his knife then glanced to his ex-colonies, meeting with their eyes, then back to his knife.

"England?" America prompted, unsure what the British man is thinking. "You guys will not leave me?" England spoke. The North American brothers beamed and replied. "Of course, dude! We will visit your house every day!" Canada chuckled with his brother's silly statement.

"And I can make pancakes for you that suits with your favorite teas" England looked up again to the duo, his pink cheeks are now visible then smiled. "Then, die with me, ok?"

"WHA-" that very moment, America and Canada couldn't move their muscle, paralyzed. They felt a great force was pulling them downwards, making them impossible to move. America tried to lift his fingers, hoping that at least some parts of his body could move, but unfortunately, it didn't budge even if he exerted a lot of effort trying to move.

The duo glanced back to their fellow countries and were surprised that they were experiencing the same situation as theirs. "S-sorry, America, C-Canada, we can't move!" Germany said. Italy was already whimpering while Japan was supporting himself with his katana. Russia was already completely on the ground, unable to fight the force like everyone for his tiny body couldn't bear. France, who was kneeling, was also stuck in his place, frozen. "I can't move either" he said.

"E-ngland, w-what are you planning to d-do?" Canada inquired, having a hard time speaking for he was fighting against the invisible force that is dragging him down. "And w-what do you mean, die with you, E-England?" America grunted.

England move closer to the brothers and caressed their cheeks which gave the duo a wave of goosebumps for they weren't used to have close physical contact with England after they gained their independence. England pulled his face closer between the gap of the two then whispered. "Both of you will die here with me so that we'll stay together forever. That's what you guys promised, right?"

Canada and America's eyes dilate in horror. "T-that's not what we m-meant!" America uttered. "And countries can't die!"

England did a low chuckle and whispered. "I will cast a spell that will make us sleep for eternity and locked this room forever. This makes us like dead but we're not." He then wrapped his arms around America and Canada's shoulder. "And two of you are the dearest among all."

"Engla-" all of sudden, the brothers felt a deep excruciating pain impaled in their backs, causing them to cough out some of their blood from their mouths. The two placed their chins on each arm of the British man for the pain was throbbing, making them to cringe their body more.

"E-Engl-land, y-you-" America uttered and coughed another amount of blood, splattering on the vest of the English man. Canada wasn't completely recovered from the previous injury he received, he wasn't able to speak and had a worse situation than America.

America and Canada's shoulder convulsed, their breathing became abnormal for their lungs were begging for oxygen in order for them to breathe. The worst part in their breathing was, whenever they try to breath, their chest hurt so much like a burning fire.

England then retracted the knives from the brothers, letting their warm blood gushing out from their backs and straightens his back so that he could watch their winced expression. Incessant coughs stroke their lungs once again and panted as they let their blood drool from the corner of their lips.

"You two look perfect" England drawled as he smiled simultaneously he raised his hand as if he gives a command to his magic.

The next thing happened was the countries heard a cacophony of clinging sounds high above their heads, like a sharp glass hitting one another. The countries wanted to confirm what was it, so barely they looked up and realized what was above them. It was a chandelier. This brought them a great despair.

America and Canada gave their desperate gaze to England. The British man just cocked his head and returned his diabolic grin to the brothers. Happy to see them pleading, kneeling their knees in front of him, and will die together with him.

"Are you nuts, England?!" America shouted followed by few pants. "No one will be happy if we will die!"

England chuckled. "But I'm so excited and thrilled right now, America. I can't help but to be so happy!"

The chandelier shudder back and forth even faster and abrupt, cracks started to appear in the ceiling, falling debris on their pates.

 _This is bad, this is bad._ France postulated in his mind.

"We'll all die!" Italy whined, tears are already continuously trickling down to his face. Germany, Japan, and Russia were doing their best to stand to do something with their current deadly situation but it was futile. From time to time, Japan glances back to his lying elder brother to check if he is affected by the force that might severe his injuries but thankfully it didn't.

All of sudden, the countries felt a great shake in the entire room, making more cracks in the ceiling then to the walls, and the gravity pulled them even greater. The countries grunted and groaned to keep themselves in their sitting position and putting their great effort to move but nothing changed. They can't move.

"It's painful. It's suffocating, isn't it?" England inquired with a grin. "I will soon make you guys feel at ease." Then he snapped his fingers. "ENGLAND!" They burst out shouting. That moment, they heard a loud crack from above followed by a dark shadow engulfing all the countries.

The nations, feeling they could no longer escape this fate, shut their eyes and cringed, ready to get hit while England was laughing so much, feeling delighted that soon everyone will be with him. But suddenly, England felt something unusual from the entrance door and distracted him. Another moment later, before the chandelier could land and crash all their skulls, a great gust of wind with illuminating light sky blue swirls around it entered the room which then clashed the chandelier and pushed it roughly at the corner most part of the room until the whole parts of the chandelier crashed into thousand debris.

The countries were stunned with the happenings. Their heads were all rapt to the big hole that was formed like someone has destroyed the door and made a huge opening to enter the room. Sunlight entered as a thick haze was formed in the supposed-to-be-there entrance door.

"Oh, I can move" Russia mumbled when he realized that he was able to raise his head. With his remark, the countries returned their attentions to themselves and delighted when they could move their fingers, stretch their arms, and raise their knees. Canada and America felt that they could finally breath, though their breathing is still not yet normal, did a sigh of relief then both of them dropped themselves on the floor, couldn't take the stress any longer.

"America-san! Canada-san!" Japan exclaimed and tried to stand, wanted to help the two for he wasn't able to do anything when he watches them getting stabbed by England. The moment he tried to stand, a wave of stinging pain rushed all over his bodies, especially he felt a throbbing pain from his flank the most, forcing him to stay still. In Japan's behalf, Germany and Italy trotted towards the brothers while England was rapt towards the destroyed entrance.

"Hey, I think this was unnecessary" they heard someone from outside. Soon, they heard footsteps and noticed two human shapes in the midst of haze, entering the room. "But we have no choice." Another voice said.

England, who was curious who destroyed his barrier magic, squinted his eyes to learn the identity of the culprit. But few moments later, he sensed a familiar magic permeating from the haze which made him realize who they were even if the intruders don't show up completely before him.

England grinned and clapped his hands. "What a surprise! I didn't know that you guys will show up in my stage." and chuckled a bit. He then faced them and did a gentleman bow then spread his arms. "Welcome, Norway and Romania."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 _30 minutes ago..._

"Yes! I made the reversible pills into potion!" Romania exclaimed with delight, raising the flask triumphantly. Norway nodded in satisfaction and brought out the things that Romania asked him to find.

"I also found few syringes in the cabinet." Norway said.

"Three syringes, huh. Do you think it's enough?" Romania asked, placing the flask on the desk. Norway shrugged his shoulders and replied. "I think so. But I think it will be challenging for us to inject him the reversible potion. England is not an idiot. He has more knowledge than us when it comes to magic."

Romania gulped, feeling the pressure and seriousness they should take when they'll face England. "We have to hurry. We don't know what's happening in the meeting room." Norway remarked. "We wasted almost 2 hours making this reversible potion."

Romania quickly worked on in filling the syringe with potion, careful enough not to waste even a single drop of it. "By the way, where is their meeting place?" Romania asked while filling the second syringe. Norway was scrutinizing England's study desk, searching for any clue that could bring them to the specific place where the meeting is held. He then pulled the first drawer and saw a one week planner being kempt. He immediately took it out and flipped the pages until he reached the current date which soon made him to smirk.

"Did you find it?" Romania asked, now placing the syringes in a navy pouch for safety. Norway nodded. "The meeting is held at One Whitehall Place, Westminster, London."

"Westminster? That's around 30-40 minutes from here" Romania said as he estimates the time with his watch. " Then we just need to teleport going there. We don't know what's happening and we can't be sure if everyone is safe." Norway said while getting his phone to search in Google the location of the meeting place. Romania agreed to what Norway has remarked. He can't determine if the G8 countries escaped unhurt from England. He then remembered the torture that England did to him few hours ago which made him to nauseate again as he grope for his stomach, where England played as a surgery.

"Yeah, you're right. I feel something terrible is already happening." Romania said, his face growing solemn. "You feel that too? I, too, feel the same." Norway replied. "There, this is the One Whitehall Place." Romania studied the place and the picture of the location. Few minutes later, he averted his eyes from Norway's phone and nodded. "I'm ready"

Norway kept his phone in his pocket then buttoned his sleeves. "Let's go" then both of them muttered their magic chant in their own archaic language and soon disappeared from the room.

Norway opened his eyes slowly and turned his head from side to side; scrutinizing the new environment he's standing on. He did a sigh of relief that he was able to transport himself where there are only few people passing by the hall and most of them were having their attention in different things, making him unnoticed when he suddenly appeared in the area.

He then gaze back and saw Romania, doing the same thing as his. Few moments later, the wizard duo twitched then whipped their heads in left side of the hall. The two glanced to each other and nodded, knowing that both of them had sensed a dark magic from that direction. The countries then sprinted towards that direction, entering the hall with ease, and soon arrived to the place where they believe that the G8 countries are gathered.

"Romania, can you feel that?" Norway prompted as he stepped forward to reach out for door lever. Romania ' _hmm'_ in answered and placed his hand on his waist. "There are magic all over this place, especially from this room."

The moment when Norway tried to grab the lever, there was a sudden electric spark between his hand and the metal. The Norwegian immediately retracted his hand and rubbed it. "As expected, another barrier magic."

"What shall we do? It will take us time to solve his barrier runes." Romania inquired and held his chin with his gloved fingers. _If only we could destroy this door, it will be easie-_ when Romania was thinking for an idea to destroy the barrier without any damages to the door; he was surprised that his partner was already creating a ball of magic, ready to strike the door. "What?! Wait, are you serious?! You might also destroy the door!" Romania exclaimed, bewildered.

Norway arched his eyebrow. "We got no choice, isn't it? It is the only fastest way to destroy the barrier." Then he threw his hand forward, striking the magic straight to the door while Romania gaped as his eyes widened in awe for he didn't knew the Norway had an aggressive side. The moment it hits the barrier, there were runes appeared in purple color, reacting to Norway's magic. The barrier was able to bare the attack for few minutes but when Norway got annoyed for the shield being persistent, he then increased his power, making the double of his magic.

Couldn't bare the pressure, the barrier started to fill with cracks and soon shattered in complete debris while the magic strike continued to fly forward, destroying the door until it reached the furthermost wall of the room. Romania immediately made a deceive barrier around them and to the room so that the people and staffs dwelling around this area won't hear the loud crashing noises and won't be able to see the actual state of the room, which is completely devastated.

Thick smoke and haze were seen in front of them. Romania was left agape while Norway panted a little, got exhausted using his magic. He wiped his sweat with his sleeves and started walking inside. Romania, getting back to his senses, followed after him. " Hey, I think this was unnecessary." Romania said, still feeling guilty for destroying the property that belongs to England.

"But we have no choice." Norway replied and this was the only method he was able to come up with. He didn't want to waste him time again in solving the runes which is far more exhausting than the magic he used a moment ago.

 _Back to present_

England stared at the two wizards who entered the room like the late hero came for a rescue. He cocked his head and gave his wide grin. "I didn't think that you would recover from the injury I gave it to you, Romania, and I'm sure I cast a barrier around you so that you will not escape."

Then England glanced towards the Norwegian. "But it seems like I miscalculated something. Norway saved you."

Romania's expression grew solemn as he gulped but managed to give his cocky grin. "I was lucky for calling him before I went up to aid you. He gave his great effort to save me." Moments later, the haze disappeared from the room, making the entire room visible like a clear panorama.

Norway and Romania's eyes dilates in surprise and gasped in horror as soon as they saw the lying and injured countries are all over the room, blood stains their faces and clothes, smudges of red were painted in different corners and parts of the walls, floors, and furniture, tables and chairs were magnificently destroyed, and also they just noticed the big chandelier was shattered in thousands debris, not knowing that they were the one who destroyed it.

"Oh. My. God!" Romania exclaimed as he scrutinized every country present in the room. Norway whipped his head to England and scowl. "Are you out of your mind? You were trying to kill your closest friends!"

England chuckled and replied. "That's why I'm killing them so that they will never ever leave me." That enigmatic sentence arched Norway's eyebrow in wonder. "And since you came and appear in front of me, you will also be my toy for my enjoyment!" England exclaimed and soon, without split seconds, he had brought out his wand once again, illuminated, then struck the light straight to Norway and Romania attempting to hurt them.

The two gasped but Norway immediately returned his composure and stretched his hands forward then casts his magic power to repulse the attack simultaneously shoving his companion away from him, attempting to protect him. Romania was surprised by the sudden push of his friend but soon realize what he meant, he sprinted to the place where his other fellow countries are. Soon, the room became the battlefield between the two wizards.

The countries watched them in awe and bemusement. They couldn't relate themselves to their conversation earlier. And what's more surprising was, they were witnessing the magic fights of the two nations that they sometimes thought stupid or something for they couldn't see any figure or person that England and Norway were talking to, and the magic they sometimes shared to each other. They felt like watching Harry Potter movie.

"Guys, are you- no, I think you are not alright!" Romania came panting and knelt before the group where Japan and others are. He then jerked when he saw kid Russia staring at him in daze. "Oh my god! What happened to you, Russia!" Romania exclaimed and stretched Russia's marshmallow cheeks. He then gazed to Japan and saw his injured flank, then to China, who was lying unconscious beside Japan. Soon, France and Germany came while carrying the two North American brothers by placing their arms around their sturdy shoulders to help them walk.

"What h-happened to them?" Romania stammered in inquiry. America, who was barely maintaining his consciousness, replied. "E-England stabbed our b-backs" he wheezed. "He tried to kill us all by dropping the chandelier that you guys destroyed." Germany explained as he was already starting to do first aid with France to aid the two young countries.

"What?!" Romania can't stop getting surprise again and again. He let his hand run through his brown hair, messing it up and sighed in deep exhaustion. France, after finishing in aiding Canada and let him lay on the floor to rest, he asked. "Romania, it seems like you were the first victim of England" that remark stiffened the Romanian. "I suppose you know something about him that we don't know"

Romania averted his eyes for few moments as he rubbed his behind neck awkwardly. "Umm, well..." They arched their eyebrows, eager to know what the Romanian would say. "About that, let me explain it to you guys after we managed to bring England back to his normal state."

"Why can't you explain it now?" Russia demanded with his higher voice. "I wonder what are you hiding from us, Romania" that chilling statement stiffened the Romanian, making him to feel his cold sweat. " I said I will tell you guys later, ok. Please let me through about this topic for now. I promise I will explain it to you every details of it." Romania pleaded.

The countries that are conscious gave one another a look then nodded. "Fine, we'll listen to your story later but how are we supposed to return England to his normal state?" Germany asked, demanding for answers. "We tried everything we can in order to catch him."

"Well, we caught him twice but he deceived us then he's free again." France followed. "And the results are these" he said as he gestured his hand outward, showing the deplorable state of the countries. Romania cursed himself under his breath then sighed. "I have this" he then showed three syringes, each between his fingers. "This is a reversible potion, a potion that will definitely bring him back"

The countries stared and scrutinized the substance inside the syringes. It was a navy blue color, where its typical to see at the deep ocean. It was beautiful but their doubt about its usage and effect won't stop them from giving their skeptic look. Romania sighed. "I know that you guys do not believe in magic but please, help us to inject England with this potion. We only have three chances to do that or else it will take time for us to make another antidote which might cause more problems and victims will increase if we won't stop him here in this meeting room." He said and handed out the syringes to the dazzled countries.

They exchange glances but complied and got the syringe. "I could somehow guess why England ended up like that." Germany mumbled while scrutinizing the object. "So any plans on how should we capture England?"

Romania stiffened a moment and did an uneasy smirk. "Well, we don't have one." The countries gave him a surprise look. "We were busy in our thoughts worrying about you guys, and we also spend a lot of time making this reversible potion. We were also rushing so we didn't have time to make a plan." Romania explained. "Anyway, let's just-"

Suddenly there was a loud crash from their backs followed by the clattering noises of falling frames and debris from the cracks of the walls as there were large amount of dusts emitted from the crash. From that area, England popped out, standing up as he dusted his clothes. "As expected from Norway, you're magic is beautiful and powerful." England remarked and grinned, showing his malice gaze which makes his azuline irises to illuminate in an eerie manner. "I want your magic powers and watch you suffering being drained."

Norway, still in his usual mien, just stared at him and huffed. " I won't give you my powers and of course I won't let you harm other countries. I will stop you here." He then raised his hand, illuminating with his icy blue swirls appeared in his palm. England smirked and shrugged his shoulders. " Haha, that won't happen. You are my toys anyway." He then raised his wand then struck Norway with an invisible magical force. The shining magic repelled each other and disappeared in the thin air faster than the previous fights. From that point, the two noticed that both of them were exhausted for they continuously used their magic for almost the whole time in their magic battle.

England and Norway cursed under their breath and decided not to use their magic for a while. "By the way" England started to walk towards Norway as he drew out his knife from his vest. " If I remembered correctly, you have a brother right? I think it was Iceland." He drawled giving his diabolic grin. That statement darkened the expression of Norway and twitched his eyebrow in miff. "So?" He prompted coldly.

England chuckled as he drew out his second blade. "Pardon, I was just wondering if it would be fun playing with him after I finish my business here." Then stopped only a meter away from Norway, making the other alert.

Norway was nerved by England's statement. He won't allow anyone to hurt his brother, especially from this psychopath. "May I get your heart so that I will use that as my present when I'll meet Iceland?" England asked, smiling eerily as his chilling voice made Norway to feel a wave of goosebumps. The Norwegian sighed, trying to calm himself down.

"You're crooked, England" Norway commented. England cocked his head and replied. "Everyone is, bonkers."

"ENGLAND!" A sudden shout from their sides jerked the two simultaneously whipping their heads toward that direction. Their eyes dilated when they saw the injured countries were now standing on their feet, like nothing happened to them few hours ago.

America's big cocky grin was plastered on his face as his hands were on his waist. Germany and Japan were on his side, Italy behind his best friends, while France posing graciously beside the group. England eyes dilate even more, thrills and excitements surged inside him. "They're back!" England exclaimed with happiness as he sprinted to their place, forgetting his fight between Norway.

" Hahahaha, England, since we are fully recovered, we will definitely return you back!" America exclaimed. England stopped and smirked. "What are you saying, I am England. You don't need to return me back to that weakling." He said. "He's weak, useless, and he doesn't loves you, but I am now here, there's no weak England, only me!" He shouted.

"Oh yeah? Then look at this!" America said as he extended his hands forward, showing the syringe to the other. "This potion will return to your original state so give up!" Then gave his beam. His companions gaped when America showed the syringe that was supposed to be a secret. Germany immediately hit the younger to his head. "You are fool, America" he scowled. France and Japan just sighed.

England stiffened for a moment. He doesn't know why but he felt...afraid. _Return me to the original state? That means I will go back there again?_ Thinking about it just made him to shudder. His wobbling feet started to back away as he embraced himself, trying to calm himself.

The countries sensed his perturbation, quite recoiled with England's reaction. "E-England?" America inquired, concerned. "Don't mess up with me..." England mumbled his head downward. "I-I will never ever go back to that place again!" He shouted as he dropped his knife on the ground and grabbed his head with his freckled hands. " I-I don't want to go back there. It's cold, it's dark, there's nothing there-"

The countries gave one another a quizzical look. "Just like what Canada said, it seems like there's something about that dark place" Germany whispered to his companion. "This is our chance" They nodded albeit feeling guilt for making the other in pain, they sprinted towards England.

Norway was still standing at the same spot, wondering how these guys recovered so quickly. When he glanced behind them, he saw Romania was panting hard as his knees were completely on the floor while Canada was kneeling beside him, looking worried.

Analyzing the situation, the Norwegian learned that Romania gave them a temporary recovery, estimating that would probably last for 15 minutes. He then dashed for his aid.

England jerked in surprise when he saw America, Germany, France and Japan were heading his way to capture him and inject the potion into his body. He fumbled for his knife and raised it forward, still dread and paleness was visible from his face. Quivers were recognizable and tears were threatening to fall anytime. "W-why a-re you guys trying to return me b-back to the p-place again? Y-you guys don't understand how lonely to be in that dark place" he quivered, his voice full of fright and sorrow.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

England managed to escape all the capture attempts of his fellow countrymen and was already panting because of the magic he used in the battle with Norway and he was also in a stage of panic and horror. He was frantic. He regretted for not making the barrier that he casted upon Romania stronger enough that no one could solve his runes. But it's already too late. Romania brought Norway with him, another strong mage, and made potions that would force him to go back to that _dark place_ again. He never wants that to happen to him. He doesn't want to go back.

The countries watch him compassionately, sensing his perturbation, quivers which are visible for them to notice and his widened eyes filled with fright. England's attitude has completely different.

 _So he really is scared to return to 'that place' he's talking about, huh_ France thought. Albeit he mulled feeling sorry for his immortal rival, he again faced England and sprinted to lock him down. He wants to end this fight as soon as possible.

England immediately reacted on France's action. He threw his sharp knives to the other but swiftly France managed to swerve them. When the Frenchman was close, England then sprinted away from him, not wanted to be captured but after taking few steps backward, he was surprised that Japan was behind him and swung his katana sheath, attempting to knock him down. Swiftly but barely England managed to escape from the hit and back flips to make distance between them.

England then glanced towards America, who he knew for carrying the potion that will return him to that 'weak England'. The British man then suddenly thought an idea like a light bulb flickered above his head. "My, why didn't I just targeted America and snatched the potion from them?"England mumbled, which was inaudible for the others to hear. He released chuckles from his thin pale lips; crooked enigmatic grin was formed in his face.

This sugary yet chilling chuckles made the countries to jerk and grim. _He's attitude changed again?_ Italy thought, who was standing beside Germany, trembling. Suddenly, England gave his sharp malice gaze to America, which made the other to stiffened, and sprinted towards him, raising his knife forward.

Germany gritted his teeth and released a ' _tch_ ' from his lips. "America! He's for the potion! Be careful!"Germany warned. Instead of becoming scared, pressured, or panic, America gave his grimaced grin and did a stance, ready to face England. "Bring it on" England did a brief dilation of his eyes in impression, and soon gave his diabolic smile to him.

"Hand me the potion, please?" England asked politely. America gave a sardonic smirk as he cocked his head and replied.

"Sure" then he threw the potion straight to England. Everything went in slow motion. England was totally stunned with the unexpected obedience that his former brother showed it to him. _What the hell is he thinking, giving up the potion like that?_

 _T_ aking that brief moments of panic as a chance, Italy aimed and shot England's knife with his remaining bullets which stunned English man. And after another second, from the blind spot from England's eye vision, America tackled him on the ground while he locked the British man's both hands as he folded them with his, preventing another magic trick that England might cast.

England looked up to America's azuline eyes with flabbergast while the American gave his triumphant grin to the other.

"Let go off me!" England struggled to free himself from the powerful grab of America but it didn't budge. His strength waned after having different battles within these few hours. But after he glanced beside him, just a few distances away, he saw the syringe was completely destroyed, probably one of them stepped on it during their grappling. England then gave his mischievous smile and smirked. "But it seems like your only hope ended up in a total mess. How are you going to return me into that 'weak England' again?" England inquired in sardonic manner.

America did a short chuckle and smiled. "Who said that we have only one potion?"

That moment, a shadow cast upon England's face, aghast. At the same time, he felt something pricked into his neck followed by a substance entering his body, making him unconscious. He slowly but barely gaze up to see who is injecting the potion inside his body, it was Germany.

 _Oh, so they were feigning that time._ England thought, getting weary. After the last milliliter of potion entered in England's body, suddenly the British man felt something weird happening inside his body. He felt his chest getting hot, his head aching so much feeling someone is screeching inside, going rampage, and his wide azuline irises quivering, unable to set his gaze in one point.

"L-let-" England choked, his breath getting unstable. "Let go off me!" He burst with the last magic strength he has, blowing and clashing Germany and America straight to the nearest wall.

"Germany! America!" Canada exclaimed and sprinted towards the duo with Japan and Italy. "Are you okay?" Italy asked, helping Germany to sit. "Somehow, yes." He replied and coughed. Their back got the most impact from the sudden bursting.

"This is not good." Romania mumbled which was heard by France and Norway, who were standing beside the Romanian in front of struggling England curling up on the ground. "He is rejecting the potion. If this continuous, England will totally destroy himself..." He said grimly.

Norway and France gasped. "We need to do something!" France exclaimed.

"I know! But I can't find any possible solution!" Romania exclaimed him back, letting his fingers run through his brown hazel hair, stressed. Everyone gathered, making a semi-circle around England. He was suffering, grasping his chest making wrinkles to his vest, gasping loudly to inhale more oxygen, clutching his teeth to bear the pain his struggling. This was too much for the countries to witness.

"How about we will enter in his mind?" Canada suggested after moments of contemplation. His fellow friends looked to one another in query.

"What do you mean, Canada?" America asked for confirmation.

"Like we will enter in his mind and persuade the 'other' England to stop struggling. Maybe we could talk him."

"So you mean we will enter in his consciousness?" Norway prompts. Canada nodded in response. "It's not a bad idea I guess. It's worth trying"

"But how are we going to that?" Italy asked. Norway harrumphed and got everyone's attention. "I can." He said in monotone as he placed his hand on his chest. "But we have a time limit for entering his consciousness and that's only 5 minutes."

"That's pretty short, but we've got no choice eh?" America said. "So who's entering? Count me one"

"I will also enter" Canada said. Before everyone else could volunteer themselves to enter England's consciousness, Norway interceded.

"By the way, there was also limit for me to bring your consciousness inside England's mind and my limit is only two persons." That moment, everyone locked their gaze to the North American brothers. "So that means only you, America and Canada, will enter his mind." Norway concluded.

The duo stiffened a bit but faded. "We got it. Count on us." America said confidently. "We will return England back no matter what happens."

"Be reminded that you guys have only 5 minutes to bring him back." Norway reminded as he stepped closer to the two. He raised his hands right on the forehead level of the brothers. America and Canada gulped in nervousness when they noticed that Norway's palms are illuminating little by little with bright blue colors, mesmerizing their eyes. "We'll be praying for your safety." Then soon, the brothers were engulfed with light, unconsciously entering in England's consciousness.

""""

Canada and America were walking in the cold abyss. They do not know where they are heading, just walking, believing that they will find the person their looking for. There were no direction; just darkness and coldness are present. Footsteps echo every time they took their steps to trot forward.

"T-This is England's consciousness... it's empty..." Canada mumbled, already rubbing himself to keep himself warm. America was inserting his hands inside the pockets of his bomber jack, he too felt frigid. Breathes became visible as they exhaled, forming brief white clouds before their mouths.

"Damn it, I'm not fond of cold. We should find England as soon as possib-" before America could end his sentence Canada hushed him while putting his finger before his lips, telling him to be silent. America gave him a confuse look as he shrugged his shoulders and raising his hands, demanding for answers but soon he heard what Canada was listening to.

"Someone is crying" Canada muttered. He then whipped his head behind him. "This way!" And sprinted to the direction he was pertaining to. America followed him from behind.

Soon, they saw a hunch figure at the center of the narrow dim light showering upon his him, embracing his knees while covering his face with it. He was sobbing, his shoulders convulsing, and albeit it inaudible to hear, the brothers could hear he was whispering something to himself. As they gradually approach closer, their eyes dilated for a brief second and turned into a sympathetic gaze.

 _"I'm scared. I'm alone again. They rejected me again. I'm here again in the dark. I can't see them again. But they rejected me. I love them but they don't love me."_

Their pace gradually became slow and stopped when they noticed a thick stem of roses were surrounding England, making the duo impossible to have another step closer.

"So these were the thoughts of the mad England..." America said, his voice fading away. Canada nodded. "He must be the negative ego of England."

"Negative ego?" America prompted. "That means he was formed by England himself?" Canada nodded and glanced to his brother.

"Probably England bottled up and kept all his negative emotions inside him, unconsciously making his negative self and that is 'him', the mad England"

Both of them gaze back to the whimpering England. "We must free him from this negative chains and thorns. This will just make him more struggle and pain." Canada said. America nodded in total agreement.

"Hey, England!" America exclaimed while grabbing the stem with his both hands, jerking the other. "England! We came here for you!"

"You're not alone anymore so please free yourself from these thorns of roses!" Canada exclaimed next. England gaze at them with empty eyes. There were no light inside his eyes. It was only a void of emotions. Soon, tears dwell up to his eyes and slowly it trickled down to his freckled cheeks.

"It's no use..." He finally spoke and averted his gaze from them.

America and Canada felt indignant. "Why do you say that?"

"He was a strong guy. He was overflowing with power. The pirate days were my favorite era." England muttered. The brothers listened to him with puzzlement but they knew that he was talking about his past. "But after he met you too, he started to forget who I am. He started to forget who is he and became blind with love. In the end, he get hurt and lose his power "England then returned his gaze to the brothers. "That is why I tried to play and kill the people he love so that he will feel happy again like the way he used to be but you all rejected him. What should I do now?"

America and Canada felt like their hearts were pierced with some pointed object. S _o he was struggling with his negative thoughts huh._ America thought. He then clutches the stems and looks straight into England's azuline eyes.

"England, we might reject you but we didn't reject him either!" America exclaimed. "I and Canada love him as much as we loved him when we were kids. Not only us but also everyone!"

"His sarcastic comments always make us laugh, his presence always gives us energy and a sense of assurance that everything will be alright, and though he is not always honest with his feelings, we all know that he is kind and caring person!" Canada said.

England's eyes dilated but smirked sadly. "You are just saying those beautiful words to free me from this pain but I won't be deceive this tim-"

"England!" This time America interfered. "Do you think we are lying? Do our eyes say that we are trying to deceive you?"

England stiffened with the sudden strong words that America remarked. Both his former brothers looked into his eyes intently, which make the other uneasy but he glanced them anyway. Indeed, there were no doubts and clouds inside their eyes. Only light and motivation of help were glittered in their eyes.

"B-But-" England stammered. "I hurt you guys. I-tried to k-kill everyone-"

"Then don't just lock yourself here and apologized to them yourself!" America shouted simultaneously tearing the thorny stems with Canada, which were the barrier that divides the brothers. England gasps and recoiled in surprise. He recognized that both hands of America and Canada were covered with pricks while their crimson bloods were flowing in their palms but the brothers didn't care. They just sprinted towards England and together wrapped their arms around their former elder brother.

"So don't cry anymore, okay? We are here for you" America whispered, his cheeks turning pink knowing that he said something embarrassing. "We are family. We are all your family so let's go back home." Canada cooed gently.

England was trembling. He didn't know why but his tears were continuously flowing down to his cheeks. _What is this warmth? Why do I feel warm?_ The confused British man asked himself until he had an epiphany clicked inside his head.

That very moment, the abyss that was supposed to be engulfing the entire area suddenly faded and suddenly turned into thousands shards of glasses, making everything into light. That debris then flew up in spiral, riding in the wind.

Canada and America were surprised by the sudden changes occurred in their current dimension. "What is happening?" America inquired.

"I don't know" Canada replied.

"America. Canada." The brothers jerked and looked back to England which widened their eyes. England was smiling at them.

"Thank you..." He then closed his eyes, letting his last single tear drop on the ground.

"England-" before they could realize, England was emerged with a warm light then within a split second, he faded away with the debris. Canada and America watched him until they couldn't see the small light from their view.

"He's finally free" America mumbled.

"Yeah" Canada replied, smiling. Before they could notice, they were dragged outside the dimension, going out from England's consciousness.

""""

"I wonder what's happening inside." Italy said, his voice filled with concern. "Will they be okay?". Germany shrugged his shoulders. "Probably their fine, we're talking about America and Canada. I'm sure they will come back safe." He said while gazing the brothers lying beside England side by side.

Suddenly Norway dropped his knee on the ground, breathing hard as his sweat drops on the floor. "Norway!" the countries exclaimed. Romania approached him immediately for aid. "He used too much of his magic to send and guide the America and Canada." He muttered. "He's almost out of stamina."

"I'm fine. But it won't last long." Norway wheezed, wiping his sweat with his sleeves.

"Two minutes, I guess?" France said. While the countries were solemn about the situation, Russia heard an utter from behind. He looked back and noticed that China's eyelids were twitching. Gasping in realization, he trotted to the lying country.

"China! China!" he exclaimed, drawing everyone's attention. Japan and Germany immediately went after the tiny country.

China blinked his eyes to adjust his blurry vision. He knew that someone was staring at him from above but he couldn't distinguish that person. After few moments of staring, he finally recognized that a tiny Russia was looking back at him, a bit concerned.

"Oh, Russia, it's you-" coughs struck his lungs as it interfere his sentence.

"Don't push yourself, China. You are fatally wounded. It's fortunate that your healing ability is fast to cover your open wound." Germany said who just arrived with Japan.

"Are you alright, China-san?" Japan inquired. China weakly smirked at him. "Of course, don't underestimate the Great China" the Chinese man replied proudly, giving him a weak grin. Japan smiled relief that his former elder brother still has energy to reply his question.

"Anyway, what's the situation now? And why Norway and Romania is here?" China asked after he scrutinized his surroundings. "What's happening?"

"America and Canada entered England's consciousness to bring England back." Germany explained briefly.

"What?!" China was stunned, which made him to raise his body a moment but winced when the pain overflowed his body, forcing him to stay back to his position. "But they'll come back soon so rest assured." Germany convinced.

Moments later, a sparkling light rays shone upward, illuminating the entire room. The countries shut their eyes and placed their arms forward to protect their eyes from the bright light. Soon, after second of darkness, they warily opened their eyes.

"Norway, what happened?" Romania asked. Norway glanced at him and smirked. "Their back and it seems like they were able to bring back England." That sentence made everyone to beam. Italy jumped and hugged his big brother France, Germany and Japan sighed in relief while China and Russia cackled.

Canada and America blinked their eyes and slowly sat up, forcing their exhausted body to rise. "Canada! America!" They exclaimed, gathering around the brothers. "You guys did well!" Romania sniffed. "At first I thought what will happen to you guys but thanks to both of you, we're saved." then cried.

America and Canada looked at each other and smiled. "Well, heroes would never leave the problem unsolved." America said triumphantly.

"But it is also thanks to Romania and Norway too. "Without you guys, we were doomed." Canada said and gave his gentle smile. "Canada~!" Romania cried and hugged him. Moments later, there was a brief poof of smoke engulfed Russia which was a cue that Russia has returned into his original body size. He scrutinized his hands and legs and touched his face. "I'm back!" Russia delighted.

"Probably because England's magic went off, Russia was able to return to his original size." Norway said. The countries glanced towards the unconscious England. He was sleeping like the usual night he used to sleep after a long tiring day. They soon noticed that he was grasping the hands of America and Canada, like a child who doesn't want to let go off his parents. The brothers smirked and chuckled at England's childish and soft side and let him hold their hands for a while.

"I took a good scene, don't you agree, Japan?" France drawled while showing his Iphone to Japan. "It's a good shot, France-san. Please send that photo to me later." Japan requested, his eyes sparkling.

"Hey! Delete that photo immediately!" America retorted as soon as he realized that France took a photo of them, his face getting red with embarrassment. " _Non non,_ I will save this photo." France replied with a wry grin. America then chased after France to snatch the phone.

Norway was smiling, watching the silly actions of America and France but suddenly his head became dizzy, making his vision blurry and was about to fall on the ground. Before that could happen, Italy caught him with his arm.

"Thanks, Italy" Norway thanked. Italy shrugged his shoulders and smiled. Everyone in the room was smiling, relieved that they were able to solve the problem but that ephemeral didn't last long.

"Guys, I just thought-" America spoke after he successfully snatched the phone from France and deleting the photo by hitting France in the head. "Who is responsible for this mess?" Everyone gaped with the sudden realization. The room was totally a great mess. It was like a hurricane passed by this room. Chandelier was totally crashed on the floor, tables and chairs were flipped and most of their legs were destroyed, some of the window glasses were shattered, and there were also blood stains everywhere. The only things that were safe were their laptops and report papers.

The countries gulped and looked at one another. "Well, let us talk about that tomorrow; after England regained his consciousness and let Romania explain everything." Germany concluded.

"Eh, me?! Why should I?" Romania retorted. "Because you were the one who turned England a madman and made this event happen." Russia replied sweetly. Romania opened his mouth to talk back abut closed it again for he wasn't able to come up with any words that could contradict Russia's statement. Finally he gave in, he sighed deeply. "Fine, I'll explain it to him everything."

"Don't worry, we will help you too." Germany said. "Besides, I think it was an accident perhaps?" Romania nodded.

"By the way, Romania" Norway mumbled. "How long your temporary healing magic will last?"

Romania gaped and looked at his watch.

"What do you mean?" America inquired, feeling uneasy.

"The reason why you guys were able to fully recover was because Romania cast a healing magic. But that is only temporary. If my prediction is correct, your time is almost over."

"Wait, that means, the pain will come back again?" America's smile wavered. "Romania, how many minutes do we have?"

Romania gave his meek smile and replied. "3 minutes..."

His remark only gave a bad news to Canada, Russia, America, Japan, China and Germany, the previously injured countries, who weren't able to heal their wounds completely while France was giggling behind their backs for he was the only country who was able to recover fully and while Italy was panicking already, frantic.

While the countries were busy and panicking on how they should handle the next situation, they didn't noticed that England was smiling as he sleeps inside his dreams, finally free from his long nightmare.

 **THE END**

 **""""**

 **Thank you guys despite of my grammatical errors in the previous chapters (or maybe the entire chapters XD) you read my story until the end. I hope you were able to enjoy and was worth it taking your time reading it. Anyway, if I could ask for another extra time of your day, please check my profile and you will see my fanfic stories and please try to read some of it, haha. Anyway, thanks for reading again,** ** _Adieu!_**


End file.
